Un lugar para crecer y amar
by Kumy9O
Summary: A los ocho años, Harry no puede aguantar más el abuso y maltrato que vive día a día en la casa de sus tíos. Desesperado, usa su magia para escapar de allí y aparece en la casa de los Cullens, con quienes descubrirá el verdadero significado del amor y la familia. Advertencias: Menciones de abuso. Posible slash. Clasificado como "M", por las dudas.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primera historia en este sitio. Este es mi primer crossover (he escrito fanfics de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo, pero nunca algo así). Espero que les guste y se agradece cualquier comentario o crítica que tengan.

No voy a mentirles… trabajo demasiado y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que no sé con cuánta frecuencia podré actualizar. Igualmente, este es solo el prólogo; los próximos capítulos serán más largos.

***unlugarparacreceryamar***

—Voy a sacarte todo lo anormal que tienes dentro.

Fue lo último que dijo Vernon antes de comenzar a golpear a su sobrino. Si bien no era la primera vez que su tío intentaba darle una lección, nunca antes había estado tan enfurecido. Cada vez que algo extraño sucedía a su alrededor, su tío le daba una lección… mucho peor que las que recibía cuando no cumplía los estándares de su familia.

El problema había comenzado esa misma mañana en la escuela, a la cual Harry asistía con la bola de grasa de su primo, Dudley Dursley. El pelinegro se encontraba solo en el recreo, leyendo el libro de historia, cuando Dudley se acercó con toda su pandilla para jugar su juego preferido: "Cazar a Harry". Cuando el chico los vio ir en su dirección, supo que estaría en problemas y, rápidamente, guardó sus cosas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Afortunadamente, se encontraba en mejor estado físico que los matones y, casi siempre, lograba escaparse a tiempo y esconderse hasta que sonaba el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases. Por eso, Harry tenía fe en que esta fuera una de esas ocasiones. Lamentablemente, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia un callejón sin salida y, cuando se encontró frente a él, ya era muy tarde como para regresar.

Desesperado y sin querer recibir una paliza que lo dejaría dolorido por días, cerró los ojos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse en un lugar seguro y, mágicamente, cuando volvió a abrirlos, descubrió que estaba en el techo de la cafetería. Claramente, el misterioso escape lo metió en más problemas de los que habría imaginado y el director de la escuela citó a sus tíos. Decir que no se encontraban contentos sería una sutileza.

Eso es lo que llevó a su tío a querer quitarle, como él decía, cada fibra de anormal que había en su cuerpo. Y, aunque Harry no estaba seguro sobre a qué se refería, sabía que no sería nada bueno para él. Nunca lo era.

Por varios minutos, o podrían haber sido horas, Vernon se dedicó a golpear a su sobrino; en un principio, se conformó con usar sus manos y sus pies hasta quebrar varias costillas y algunos otros huesos pero, cuando comenzó a cansarse, se quitó el cinturón y empezó a golpear con él toda la espalda del pelinegro hasta que, incapaz de soportar más dolor, el niño se desmayó.

Viendo que su víctima ya no era consciente del castigo, Vernon decidió darlo por concluido... aunque eso no significaba que planeara cerrar el asunto. No. Mañana sería un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle a Potter cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, agarró por el cuello a su sobrino y lo arrojó con fuerza dentro de la alacena para, a continuación, cerrarla con un candado e irse a dormir, contento tras descargar todas sus frustraciones.

***unlugarparacreceryamar***

Harry se despertó en la mitad de la noche, completamente desorientado y dolorido. No tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer su entorno: estaba en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, su habitación. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes y lo único que podía hacer era llorar, sin hacer ningún ruido porque, si despertaba a su tío, volvería a golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en por qué su familia lo odiaba tanto, qué había hecho para merecer el trato que le daban. Siempre había sido así. Sus primeros recuerdos eran de cuando tenía tres años y su tía lo obligaba a cocinar y limpiar la casa mientras su primo podía mirar televisión y jugar, disfrutando de una infancia que él nunca tuvo. Pero eso no era lo peor, su tío disfrutaba castigándolo cada vez que no podía completar las tareas que su tía le asignaba cada día. Así es como pasaba días sin comer o recibiendo palizas constantes, con gritos constantes que le recordaban que nadie lo quería, que era una pérdida de espacio, que debería estar muerto. Aunque, siendo sinceros, tampoco es que comiera mucho regularmente o que creyera que merecía ser amado… simplemente, esa era la vida que conocía, llena de maltratos, abuso y negligencia.

Sus primeros recuerdos se remontaban a cuando tenía tres años: recordaba que solo lo alimentaban con las sobras, las cuales no eran muchas, teniendo en cuenta que su tío y su primo comían como dos ballenas y su tamaño podía llevar a las personas a confundirlos con una.

Dos años más tarde, cuando tenía cinco, Harry se atrevió a preguntarle a sus tíos qué había sucedido con sus padres. Obviamente, su tío se había enfurecido enormemente y, mientras lo golpeaba con el cinturón, le había contado, entre gritos, que sus padres eran dos borrachos y que se habían matado en un accidente de auto, dejándolo a él con la curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en su frente. Desde ese día, el pelinegro había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatado de que él consideraba su propio infierno personal. Ahora sabía con seguridad que nadie en el mundo lo quería; al fin y al cabo, si su única familia lo odiaba, por qué otras personas lo querrían.

Desde ese momento, todo había ido a peor. Cada vez que Harry se enojaba demasiado o cuando tenía mucho miedo, cosas inexplicables sucedían a su alrededor. Por ejemplo, el día anterior al primer día de escuela, cuando apenas tenía seis años, su tía había decidido cortarle el cabello para que estuviera más presentable y no asociaran a su familia con un criminal. Aunque Harry creía que, en realidad, su objetivo era humillarlo, pues le había rapado toda la cabeza, dejando solo el suficiente cabello para cubrir la cicatriz de su frente.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y su cabello había crecido mágicamente. Desde ese entonces, sus tíos habían prohibido siquiera pronunciar la palabra magia y, para su suerte, su tía había desistido de volver a cortarle el cabello.

Ese mismo año, cuando su maestra de inglés se estaba burlando de él por la ropa que usaba (todo correspondía a su primo, lo cual significaba que era tres talles más grande), el cabello de la mujer se tiñó de azul. Claramente, nadie pudo relacionarlo con ese incidente, pero a su tío pareció no importarle y recibió una gran paliza por ello, que lo dejó con un brazo quebrado y varios moretones y cortes en el cuerpo.

Tres años después, parecía que estos sucesos inexplicables volvían a suceder y lo teletransportaron al techo de la cocina. Harry estaba seguro de que su tío no aguantaría mucho más y que, si no tenía cuidado, terminaría matándolo de un golpe en uno de sus ataques de furia.

Sin pensarlo más, recordó lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en la escuela y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en un lugar en el que lo trataran mejor y lo quisieran… y, con un plop, desapareció para siempre de Privet Drive.


	2. Capítulo 1

A miles de kilómetros de allí, del otro lado del Atlántico, casi instantáneamente, un plop se escuchó en la casa de los Cullens y, de la nada, como por arte de magia, un niño apareció en el medio de la sala de estar. El olor a sangre inundó todo el lugar y, muy pronto, siete vampiros se encontraban a su alrededor. Extrañamente, la sangre del humano no los llamaba. Ninguno quería matarlo y beber su sangre; de hecho, lo único que querían hacer era protegerlo.

—Si alguno tiene sed —dijo Carlisle con calma mientras se acercaba al humano—, debe irse ahora.

Con suavidad y delicadeza, deslizó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo del niño y lo trasladó hasta el sillón. Una vez depositado allí, se dio vuelta y miró a su familia. Orgulloso, se dio cuenta que ninguno quería matar al niño ni estaba luchando contra sus instintos. En ese momento, comprendió que no era el único que se sentía atraído hacia el pequeño.

—¿Estará bien, Carlisle?

Esme fue la primera en hablar, preocupada por la salud del niño que no parecía tener más de cinco años. Todos los Cullen sabían que Esme tenía debilidad por los niños y que lo que más lamentaba acerca de ser un vampiro era que nunca podría tener uno. Lentamente, se acercó al pequeño y estiró la mano para tocar su cabeza, pero la retiró segundos más tarde, temerosa y arrepentida.

—Me encargaré de que lo esté —le aseguró a su compañera. Sus más de cien años como médico tenían sus beneficios y estaba seguro de que podría cuidar al niño en su casa, sin necesidad de llevarlo al hospital—. Alice, necesito que vayas a la farmacia y compres un kit de primeros auxilios. Asegúrate de agregar una gran cantidad de vendas, crema desinfectante y pastillas o algún jarabe para el dolor. Rosalie, ve a una tienda de ropa y cómprale varios conjuntos. También asegúrate de comprar mantas y pasa por alguna tienda de muebles y pide que envíen una cama. Emmet, ve al supermercado y compra alimentos saludables. Pasa por la librería y compra también libros de recetas y algunos de historias infantiles para que se entretenga hasta que esté bien.

Ni bien terminó de hablar Carlisle, sus tres hijos salieron de la casa a una velocidad increíble, dispuestos a hacer lo que les había pedido en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Con tranquilidad y calma, el médico comenzó a desvestir al pequeño para evaluar el daño que tenía y ver qué podía hacer por él. Sabía que tenía algunas costillas quebradas, su respiración lo delataba. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba hinchado al igual que su tobillo. _Probablemente, ambos estén fracturados_ , pensó. Pero, lo que más lo sorprendió, fueron las marcas del cinturón que cubrían la espalda del niño. Algunas de ellas todavía estaban sangrando.

—Esme, ¿puedes traer agua tibia y una toalla? —le pidió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. En cuanto su esposa se marchó al baño, se giró hacia Edward—. ¿Puedes decirme algo de él?

—Es como si no estuviera aquí —murmuró extrañado. Ante la mirada perpleja de su padre y hermano, elaboró un poco más su respuesta:— No percibo ningún pensamiento. Nunca antes me había sucedido algo así.

Esme apretó con suavidad su hombro mientras se acercaba a su esposo con lo que este le había pedido. Edward agradeció el apoyo de su madre mientras ponderaba todas las posibles explicaciones acerca de por qué no podía leer la mente de este humano.

—Lo que más me extraña —Carlisle rompió el silencio mientras limpiaba las heridas en su espalda—, es que no se despierte. No parece haber recibido ningún golpe en la cabeza. Sus signos vitales, si bien son algo débiles, están dentro del rango normal también.

—Está agotado —dijo Jasper lentamente—. Es lo único que puedo sentir de él. Agotamiento. Ni siquiera hay dolor o miedo, solo cansancio extremo.

Carlisle asintió. Eso era bueno. Lo único que necesitaba era dormir para poder despertar, lo cual resultaría beneficioso para el resto de sus heridas. En ese momento, Rosalie, Emmet y Alice entraron nuevamente a la casa, perfectamente sincronizados. Mientras Emmet fue a dejar los víveres a la cocina y Rosalie dejaba todas las bolsas a un costado de la puerta, Alice se acercó a su padre y le entregó todo lo que había comprado.

—No puedo ver nada acerca de su futuro —confesó—. Lo intenté varias veces, pero está en blanco.

—Estará bien, Alice —le garantizó Carlisle—. Necesita descansar.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el médico se dedicó a vendar el brazo y el tobillo en la posición correcta para asegurarse de que soldaran bien. Luego, aplicó la crema sobre los cortes en su espalda para que no se le infectaran y, tras esperar que secara, volvió a depositarlo suavemente sobre el sillón. A continuación, tomó una de las mantas que acababa de comprar su hija y lo cubrió con ella… lo que menos necesitaban ahora era que también pescara un resfriado.

—¿Se sabe algo de quién es? —pregunto Emmet—. ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

—Probablemente sea un mago —respondió Carlisle distraído—. Hacía años que no me cruzaba con uno. Suelen vivir en comunidades separadas, alejados del resto de las personas. Pero, hasta que no se despierte, no sabremos nada más sobre él.

***unlugarparacreceryamar***

Los siguientes tres días, los pensamientos de todos los Cullens giraban en torno al pequeño que ni conocían, pero que, desde que llegó inesperadamente a su casa, habían jurado proteger. Al segundo día de su llegada, la cama que habían encargado se encontraba en una de las habitaciones que había estado desocupada y que, en solo unas horas, habían decorado para que el pequeño se sintiera cómodo.

Sin embargo, esta mañana, Jasper les había informado que el agotamiento que antes había percibido ya casi había desaparecido. Por ello, todos estaban seguros de que muy pronto se despertaría y podría resolver algunas de sus dudas.

Casi como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de los vampiros, el pelinegro dejó escapar un gemido de dolor antes de volver a guardar silencio, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara. Sin embargo, en solo un segundo, Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban en la habitación, dándole el tiempo que necesitara para sentirse cómodo y seguro.

Harry, por su parte, se dio cuenta ni bien recuperó la conciencia que no se encontraba en el armario debajo de las escaleras. El viejo colchón que tenía no era tan cómodo ni grande y tampoco sentía las arañas caminar por su cuerpo. Le tomó unos segundos recordar la paliza que le había dado su tío y, en ese momento, notó las vendas en su cuerpo y las puntadas de dolor cada vez que respiraba. _¿Estaré en un hospital?_

Tras unos minutos, abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue a una pareja junto a la puerta. El hombre era alto, tenía cabello rubio, cuerpo tonificado y aparentaba apenas unos treinta años. La mujer, en cambio, era más baja, tenía el cabello color caramelo y el rostro en forma de corazón. Pero, lo que más sorprendió a Harry, además de su extrema belleza, eran los ojos casi dorados que ambos compartían.

El pelinegro sintió temor. No podía recordar cómo había llegado a… donde quiera que se encontraba ni quiénes eran estas personas. No sabía si querrían hacerle daño o...

—Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen —dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba lentamente, intentando no aumentar el temor que Jasper acababa de informarle desde el piso de abajo que sentía— y ella es mi esposa, Esme.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa que lo tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó Harry. Su voz salió ronca, al fin y al cabo hacía días que no la usaba. Esme le acercó un vaso de agua que, podría jurar, segundos antes no se encontraba en su mano. Temeroso, estiró su mano y lo tomó, sin saber si debía confiar en estas personas o no.

—Estás en nuestra casa, en Canadá —le explicó el médico—. Llegaste hace tres días. Simplemente apareciste en la sala de estar, herido. ¿Puedes contarnos cómo te llamas?

—Soy Harry. —Fue lo único que dijo. Pero esa simple oración y las preguntas de antes fueron todo lo que Carlisle necesitó para reconocer el acento del niño.

—¿Eres de Gran Bretaña, Harry? —le preguntó.

El pelinegro asintió y sus ojos verdes brillaron con temor. Lo que menos quería era que lo enviaran de nuevo con su familia y, si tenían los datos suficientes, sabía que lo harían. Vernon siempre se lo había dicho, nadie quería a un anormal como él. El chico sintió como el mundo caía a sus pies. Si su tío se enteraba que alguien había notado sus heridas, estaba muerto. Vernon se aseguraría de darle una paliza como nunca antes y de volver a encerrarlo en su habitación. Sería peor que cualquiera de las lecciones que le había dado hasta ahora.

Sentía a su cuerpo temblar pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. A pesar de que intentaba respirar, era como si el aire no entrara en sus pulmones. De repente, sintió una mano fría en su hombro y una voz suave y reconfortante que le hablaba pausadamente y con dulzura.

—Harry. —Esme se encontraba arrodillada a su lado—. No queremos hacerte daño. Nos gustaría ayudarte, pero tienes que dejarnos. Nadie aquí va a lastimarte.

El chico asintió aunque no podía confiar en ellos. Ni siquiera los conocía.

—Iré a prepararte algo de comer. Seguro después de tres días estás famélico —dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de irse de la habitación.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? —le preguntó Carlisle ni bien se marchó su esposa, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—Ocho, señor.

—No tienes que llamarme señor, Harry. Puedes decirme Carlisle si quieres. Tienes varias heridas en el cuerpo, así que por un tiempo tendrás que tomarte las cosas con calma y no hacer movimientos bruscos ni fuerza. Pero, si te parece bien, te mostraré dónde está el baño para que puedas refrescarte un poco y, luego, bajaremos para que comas y conozcas a nuestros hijos también. —Cuando vio la mirada de temor en el rostro del pequeño, se apresuró en agregar—: No tienes por qué tener miedo. Hace días están ansiosos por conocerte. Ninguno te hará daño de ninguna forma. Ya verás.

Después de darse una ducha y de permitirle a Carlisle que revisara sus heridas y le colocara un cabestrillo en la pierna para no hacer un mal movimiento y lastimarse aún más el tobillo, Harry se encontraba, ansioso, bajando las escaleras para conocer al resto de la familia del simpático doctor.

Ni bien terminó de bajarlas, una mujer que aparentaba apenas unos 16 años se acercó y lo abrazó, desbordando alegría de ella. Tenía la apariencia de un pequeño duende, con cabello corto color negro, ojos brillantes y desprendía un halo de positivismo y jovialidad.

—Hola, Harry. Mi nombre es Alice. —Se presentó con una voz aguda y melodiosa.

Luego de ella, cada uno de los hermanos continuó presentándose. Rosalie era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto. Tenía una piel perfecta y suave, cejas claras y delicadas, pestañas largas y cabello largo, rubio y con algunas ondas perfectamente definidas. A diferencia de Alice, ella fácilmente podría alcanzar el 1.75 de altura. Edward tenía voz suave y armoniosa. Su rostro se caracterizaba por sus pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta y labios redondeados. Parecía una de esas estatuas que tanto estudió el niño en clase de arte. Su cabello era color cobre, tenía el cuerpo esbelto y era un poco más alto que Rosalie.

Sin embargo, el más alto (y musculoso también) era Emmett. Su cabello era realmente oscuro pero lo que lo caracterizaba era su gran altura y robustez. A Harry no le avergonzaba reconocer que, ni bien lo vio, tuvo miedo. Si bien su tío y su primo eran grandes debido a su obesidad, en cierta forma le hacía recordar a ellos y no le gustaba. Su sonrisa, aunque parecía sincera, no hizo mucho por aliviar su temor. Pero no podía dejar que Carlisle lo supiera; hasta ahora se había comportado bien con él y no creo que le gustase que rechace a uno de sus hijos.

El último de los Cullen era Jasper. Él tenía el cabello color miel, complexión normal y aparentaba unos 20 años. Si bien parecía una persona fría y distante también emanaba, extrañamente, mucha tranquilidad.

—Ven, Harry —lo llamó Esme mientras se asomaba por la puerta que, supuso, daba a la cocina.

Carlisle acompañó al chico y se sentó junto a él mientras comía, mientras que el resto de los Cullen se quedó en el living. Si bien a Harry le pareció extraño que ninguno estuviera comiendo, prefirió no realizar ninguna pregunta. Tal vez habían almorzado mientras él todavía estaba inconsciente. Una vez que finalizó, Carlisle lo condujo de nuevo a la habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar —le dijo el médico luego de acercar una silla a la cama.

El chico solo asintió. Aunque sabía que era una conversación que debían tener, no se encontraba entusiasmado por ello. Al contrario.

—¿Qué ocurrió antes de que llegaras aquí? —le preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos y evaluaba sus reacciones.

—Mi tío quiso darme una lección. —Harry se recordó que tenía que respirar lentamente. No quería entrar en pánico con una simple conversación.

—¿Y tus padres, Harry? Podrías contarme un poco sobre ti.

—Murieron cuando tenía un año, señor. Desde entonces vivo con mis tíos y mi primo, pero no tenemos una buena relación. No quiero regresar allí.

En cuanto Carlisle vio que sus ojos esmeraldas estaban llorosos, se acercó, lo abrazó y, con cuidado, lo sentó sobre su regazo.

—No tienes que regresar. Puedes ser parte de esta familia si quieres; no te preocupes por ello. ¿Está bien?

Harry volvió a asentir. Sentía que le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Ahora, tengo una última pregunta y te dejaré dormir: ¿sucede algo con Emmett?

—Es grande. —Al ver la mirada de confusión de Carlisle, elaboró un poco más su respuesta—: Me recuerda a mi tío y mi primo.

—Estoy seguro de que allí terminan las similitudes —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero, si no te sientes cómodo, no tienes que quedarte a solas con él.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. Harry se sentía mucho más relajado ante la familia, particularmente con los padres y con Alice y Jasper. Alice era muy alegre y le encantaba jugar con él mientras que Jasper prefería leerle cuando se recostaba dispuesto a dormir; lo cual, por algún extraño motivo, siempre lo relajaba tanto que terminaba durmiéndose inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que tuviera pesadillas cada noche. Casi todas comenzaban con su tío o su primo golpeándolo y terminaban con una luz verde como sus ojos y una risa malévola. Carlisle y Esme se turnaban para consolarlo y sostenerlo hasta que volvía a dormirse. En varias ocasiones intentaron que les contara de qué se trataban, pero Harry todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar con ellos.

Durante esos días, tal y como Carlisle le había prometido, en ningún momento se quedó a solas con Emmett. Mientras que Jasper, Alice y Edward iban a la secundaria y Carlisle se iba al hospital a trabajar, él se quedaba con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie, en cierta forma, le recordaba a su tía Petunia. No porque se interesara por la vida de sus vecinos (los cuales, extrañamente, no tenían), sino porque le importaba mucho el aspecto físico. Emmett, por su parte, a excepción del físico, era completamente diferente a su anterior familia. Tenía el alma de un niño: le encantaba jugar videojuegos, hacer bromas al resto de su familia y reír.

Pero, el domingo por la mañana, cuando llevaba apenas 9 días con los Cullen, todo cambiaría… aunque el pelinegro todavía no lo sabía. La noche anterior, mientras el niño dormía, la familia se había reunido y habían decidido (por unanimidad, vale aclarar) revelarle al pequeño su secreto y, en un futuro, si él quería, adoptarlo para hacerlo un miembro de la familia de forma oficial. Por eso, ahora se encontraban todos sentados en la cocina, dejando que terminara de desayunar antes de contarle todo.

—Harry, hay algo que tenemos que contarte —comenzó a decirle Carlisle cuando terminó de comer mientras lo observaba atentamente. Al ver que tenía toda la atención del pequeño, continuó—. Supongo que ya habrás notado que no comemos contigo o que nuestra piel es mucho más fría que la tuya, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro asintió. Lo había notado el mismo día que recobró la consciencia, pero se sentía tan a gusto con toda la familia que se dispuso a ignorar el tema.

—Eso es porque somos vampiros —le confesó el doctor.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, asimilando lo que acababa de decirle. No podría estar hablando en serio, ¿no? Los vampiros no existían. Sin embargo, eso explicaba por qué nunca comían, se alimentaban de personas…pero, eso solo significaba que…

—¿Van a comerme? ¿Por eso me tratan bien? ¿Están engordándome para comerme? —A medida que disparaba las preguntas, el pánico comenzó a inundarlo. Sin darse cuenta siquiera, se paró y salió corriendo por la puerta, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los vampiros a reaccionar.

De repente, Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

—Definitivamente es una de las mejores reacciones que he visto en mi vida. ¿No debería ir alguien a buscarlo? Se supone que con ese tobillo quebrado no debería esforzarse mucho, ¿no?

Eso pareció sacar del estupor al resto de la familia y Carlisle, seguido de cerca por Jasper, rastrearon el aroma del pequeño hasta el garaje donde, al parecer, Harry se había encerrado y se negaba a salir.

—Harry, no queremos comerte —intentó asegurarle Carlisle mientras escuchaba al resto de sus hijos reír en la sala de estar.

—Son vampiros y los vampiros comen gente —espetó Harry desde debajo de uno de los autos, con la lógica típica de un niño de ocho años. Las carcajadas del resto de los Cullen eran cada vez más fuertes.

—Jasper, ¿puedes calmarlo así entro? —le pidió el médico a su hijo, derrotado.

Jasper sonrió por lo irónico de la situación y comenzó a enviar ondas de tranquilidad hacia el pequeño, hasta que por fin percibió que estaba mucho más relajado y dispuesto a escuchar. En ese momento, se lo hizo saber a su padre, quien, con un poco de fuerza, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el sheep de Emmett.

—¿Puedes salir así hablamos, Harry? —le preguntó, haciendo una demostración de su gran paciencia y empatía—. Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño.

Sin embargo, el niño parecía haberse atrincherado allí debajo y, por los sonidos que escuchaba, estaba llorando. Viendo que no estaba logrando nada, se recostó sobre el suelo, estiró una mano y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la espalda de Harry, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y conseguir que se calme. Unos minutos más tarde, el llanto había cesado y el pelinegro, aún temeroso, comenzó a deslizarse hacia donde Carlisle se encontraba. Una vez que el médico lo tuvo sentado en su regazo, en un abrazó reconfortante, se dispuso a explicarse mejor.

—Hay dos tipos de vampiros, Harry. Algunos vampiros, como tú mismo dijiste, se alimentan de la sangre de las personas; mientras que, otros, prefieren la de animales. Puedes distinguirlos por el color de sus ojos. Los vampiros vegetarianos tenemos los ojos dorados, mientras que los que asesinan humanos los tienen color sangre.

Esa explicación pareció calmar un poco más al pequeño. Sin embargo, el médico quería asegurarse de que entendía completamente que estaba seguro con ellos. Para hacerlo, lo sujeto suavemente por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te prometo que nadie en esta familia tiene malas intenciones contigo. Eres un miembro de los Cullen, aunque tengas otro apellido, eres familia ahora. No te dañaremos. ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Carlisle se levantó, depositó al pequeño en el suelo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa, para que Harry pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Mientras lo hacía, le contó que en unos dos meses, cuando sus hijos terminaran la escuela, se mudarían todos a Estados Unidos e inscribirían a Harry en la escuela para que él también pudiera estudiar.

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron rápido para Harry y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en un avión junto a su familia. Se dirigían a Forks, donde Esme había comprado y remodelado una casa y Carlisle había conseguido trabajo en el hospital local. Usarían las vacaciones para poder instalarse en la nueva casa y para conocer el lugar. A Harry le encantaba la idea de poder comenzar su vida de cero en una ciudad completamente diferente, donde nadie lo conocería, donde no tendría que huir de su primo y su pandilla y donde podría hacer tantos amigos como quisiera.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se durmió en el vuelo, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Esme, relajado completamente al sentirse protegido. Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba en una cama con la mujer a la que consideraba su madre todavía a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

—Bienvenido a nuestro nuevo hogar, Harry.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Las primeras semanas pasaron volando y Harry se divirtió como nunca antes. Emmet, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle lo llevaron todo un fin de semana a acampar al medio del bosque. La primera noche, encendieron una fogata y contaron historias alrededor de ella, hasta que el niño no pudo aguantar más despierto y se durmió allí mismo, recostado contra Carlisle. La mañana siguiente, le enseñaron a reconocer los árboles que tenían frutos comestibles para que pudiera alimentarse. Luego, se dedicaron a jugar a todo lo que se les ocurría: desde la mancha y la escondida hasta quien era capaz de trepar árboles más rápido. Vale aclarar que, con las habilidades de los vampiros, Harry siempre perdía, pero a él no le importaba. Cuando se acercaba la hora de regresar, los vampiros le prometieron que lo traerían más seguido... y Harry les tomó la palabra.

Para mediados de julio, todos los Cullen y Harry se encontraban inscritos en la escuela local. Harry iría a la primaria, Alice, Jasper y Edward serían Juniors y Emmet y Rosalie pasarían por Seniors. Una vez anotados, Harry convenció a Carlisle para ir a comprar todo el material inmediatamente, alegando que quería estar preparado para cuando la escuela comenzase.

Harry pareció sumergirse por completo en los libros y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Se pasaba los días enteros leyendo y memorizando cada una de las páginas de sus libros. Si bien todos los Cullens disfrutaban leer, lo de Harry ya dejaba de ser por estudioso y comenzaba a rallar lo obsesivo. Por eso, una mañana en que Harry ni siquiera bajó para desayunar, Esme se decidió a interrumpir los estudios del pelinegro para averiguar qué era lo que lo llevaba a comportarse de esa manera.

Cuando entró a su habitación, vio al niño sentado frente al escritorio, el cual estaba cubierto de libros. Estaba tan concentrado que, cuando ella depositó una mano sobre su hombro, saltó del susto. Rápidamente giró y, cuando vio a Esme, le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry —le dijo la mujer—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme al bosque?

El chico la miró extrañado y tomó la mano que Esme le extendió. La mujer lo cargó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo, a una velocidad que resultaría imposible para cualquier ser humano. En solo dos minutos, ya se encontraban en el medio del bosque, lejos de los oídos del resto de la familia.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le indicaba que se sentara frente a ella—. No bajaste a desayunar hoy y, últimamente, no te vemos demasiado.

—No me di cuenta. Solo estaba estudiando —le respondió de forma defensiva.

—Pero ¿por qué es tan importante ahora estudiar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar?

Harry se quedó pensando, sin estar seguro sobre qué responder. ¿Debía explicarle lo que sucedía? ¿Valía la pena abrirse ante la mujer y correr el riesgo de ser lastimado? Si bien una parte de él tenía miedo y no quería sentirse vulnerable ante otra persona, había otra que sabía que, si quería ser parte de esta familia, debía dejarlos entrar a su vida… y su pasado era parte de él. Por eso, aunque un poco reticente, se dispuso a explicarle cuál era el verdadero problema.

—Mi primo y yo tenemos la misma edad y siempre fuimos al mismo grado —comenzó a contarle, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos—. Él no es la persona más inteligente del mundo y tampoco se esforzaba demasiado. Al principio, sacaba mejores notas que él. Pero, cuando tenía seis años y llego el primer boletín con nuestras calificaciones, mis tíos no estuvieron muy contentos conmigo porque decían que me copiaba de Dudley, que era mi culpa que él reprobara. Mi tío me dio una lección por querer hacerme el listo. Después de eso, dejó de interesarme la escuela. No quiero volver a ser el tonto del curso, el que no sabe nada y saca siempre malas notas.

Harry no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Por eso evitaba pensar en su tío todo lo que podía. No quería recordarlo. Esme secó algunas de sus lágrimas e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Harry, no te vamos a querer más o menos por las notas que saques. Nos interesa que apruebes y que aprendas pero por tu futuro, nada más que por eso. No tienes que estudiar constantemente para ganar nuestro afecto. Nosotros queremos que te diviertas, que te comportes como un niño de ocho años, que te sientas parte de nuestra familia y, para que eso suceda, tienes que pasar tiempo con nosotros, no aislarte como lo estás haciendo.

—¿Por qué? Mi familia nunca me amó y lo intenté, de verdad lo hice. Hice todo lo que me pedían, pero nunca fue suficiente. ¿Por qué me odiaban tanto? ¿Por qué ustedes se preocupan por mí cuando ni siquiera me conocen?

—El amor no puede comprarse, Harry. O amas a alguien o no lo haces. —Esme lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, lo abrazó haciendo que la espalda del pelinegro quede contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Luego, continuó hablando a solo centímetros de su oído, en un susurro dulce y calmado—. No creo que te odiaran a ti. Ningún niño merece que lo traten de la forma en que tus tíos te trataron, sin importar las notas que tenga ni cómo se comporte. A veces, cuando los adultos no están contentos con sus vidas, cuando no se sienten satisfechos, en lugar de solucionar sus propios problemas, prefieren descargarlos en otra persona. Los golpes que tu tío te dio no eran por ti, no fueron tu culpa.

—Sí, lo fueron —espetó Harry con convicción—. Siempre lo dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que te decía? —le preguntó.

—Que iba a sacarme todo lo anormal. Que no iba a permitir que me convirtiera en un borracho desempleado como mi papá. Que me enseñaría a ser un hombre como Dudley.

Esme lo giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cielo, tú no eres ningún anormal. Eres un niño increíble, lo único que falta es que tú lo creas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos; cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas. Harry intentaba comprender lo que le había dicho Esme. Sus palabras tenían lógica y mucho sentido. Una parte de él las creía sin dudar y sabía que tenía razón. Pero el niño de ocho años que todavía buscaba la aprobación de los demás, el niño de ocho años herido, el niño de ocho años que por tanto tiempo estuvo solo y abandonado no podía comprenderlo. Para ese niño, la culpa siempre sería suya.

Esme, en cambio, intentaba encontrar formas para conseguir que Harry creyera en sus palabras. Sabía que toda su familia tendría un duro y largo camino por delante para conseguir que Harry creyera en ellos y comprendiera que su amor era incondicional. Pero valía la pena. No mentía cuando le dijo que era un niño increíble y estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible para que él también lo creyera.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —le preguntó Esme—. Queda apenas un mes y medio de vacaciones. Después ya se nos va a complicar más encontrar horarios para hacer actividades en familia. Así que, ¿qué tal si solo lees dos horas al día y el resto del tiempo lo pasas con nosotros?

Harry asintió sin siquiera pensarlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos. Aunque no se permitiera disfrutarlo tanto como debería, era lo que siempre había soñado: una familia.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, el almuerzo para Harry estaba servido sobre la mesa.

—Seguimos las recetas del libro —le dijo Alice, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies—, pero hace más de cien años que ninguno de nosotros cocina.

—Gracias —respondió Harry mientras se sentaba y comía la porción de lasaña que Alice (o alguno de sus hermanos) le había servido—. Les quedó increíble —dijo Harry, para luego sonreírles y seguir comiendo.

—¿Vamos al cine a la tarde, Harry? —le preguntó Alice mientras él terminaba de comer—. Vi que hay una película muy buena y que la pasaremos bien.

—Seguro —le respondió él con una breve sonrisa. Probablemente esa haya sido la respuesta correcta porque, ni bien terminó de hablar, Alice lo llevó al piso de arriba para elegir la ropa que tenía que ponerse.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry se encontraba en el asiento de acompañante del auto de Alice.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó Harry luego de varios minutos de silencio. Era una de las cuestiones que más curiosidad le daba acerca de su nueva familia.

Alice sonrió antes de responderle.

—Nací en 1901 y me transformaron en 1920. Mi relación con mi familia era… complicada. Incluso cuando era humana tenía premoniciones del futuro. Algunas personas me creían y otras comenzaron a atribuir todas las desgracias que presagiaba a maleficios que yo misma lanzaba. En 1920, mi padre decidió institucionalizarme. Me encerró en un asilo mental donde me sometieron a terapias que, actualmente, están prohibidas por ser consideradas inhumanas. Por suerte, no recuerdo mucho de esa época. Lo próximo que recuerdo es ser un vampiro y tener una visión en la que con Jasper encontrábamos a Carlisle y su familia. En ese momento, decidí convertirme en vegetariana para poder acostumbrarme al estilo de vida que ellos tenían.

Cuando Alice terminó de hablar, ya nos encontrábamos en la ciudad.

—¿Nunca más viste a tu familia? —le preguntó.

—No. Tampoco me interesaba, Harry. Tener la misma sangre no los hace mi familia. Tal vez me habría gustado volver a ver a mi hermana o conocer a mi sobrina, pero mi hermana nunca me buscó mientras estuve internada. Nadie se preocupó por mí y, con el tiempo, yo dejé de hacerlo. El tiempo ayuda mucho, Harry, ya verás que a ti también te ayudará.

Alice lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el cine. Luego de comprar los boletos para una película infantil y de comprar palomitas y refrescos, lo arrastró hasta la sala. Harry se sentó junto a ella y se perdió en la película por más de una hora, olvidándose del resto del mundo y de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Tras mirar la película, Alice lo llevó a recorrer toda la ciudad; arrastrándolo dentro de varias tiendas para comprarle ropa. En un principio, intentó negarse pero resultaba imposible y siempre terminaba ganando la mujer; así que se rindió y dejó que lo llevara como si se tratara de una marioneta por todas las tiendas que, según ella, debían visitar.

Harry comenzó a comprender lo que Esme había querido decirle al pedirle que pasara tiempo con ellos. Pasar la tarde con Alice se había sentido tan bien, tan… natural. Cuando estaban por llegar a la casa, Harry no pudo evitar agradecerle. Un simple "gracias" que Alice no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreírle y a despeinarlo un poco, restándole importancia.

Durante los siguientes quince días, Harry pasó cada vez más tiempo con los Cullens. Con Jasper, normalmente, miraban documentales sobre historia y jugaban a ajedrez o juegos de estrategia. El tiempo que pasaron juntos le permitió derribar el caparazón de hombre insensible que intentaba mantener a su alrededor para alejar a las personas. Con Edward, por su parte, pudo conectarse a través de la música. A veces, simplemente, se dedicaban a escuchar los compositores clásicos preferidos del vampiro y, otras, Harry se sentaba a escucharlo tocar el piano.

Con Rosalie y Emmett siempre salían juntos. Solían llevarlo a pasear en el coche a distintos lugares. Luego, mientras Rosalie miraba alguno de sus catálogos de moda preferidos, Emmett jugaba con él. Aunque a Harry le encantaba, no había forma de seguirle el ritmo al vampiro.

Pero, el tiempo que más disfrutaba Harry, aunque nunca lo admitiría al resto de los Cullens, era el que pasaba con los dos padres. Si bien, cuando vivía con los Dursleys, cocinar era una obligación, con Esme pudo descubrir que también podía ser una actividad relajante y reconfortante.

Luego de unos días de considerarlo, Harry le había pedido a Carlisle si podía ir con él al trabajo. El médico aceptó sin dudarlo siquiera y, a partir de ese día, Harry lo acompañaba a menos tres veces por semana al hospital. Al principio, se quedaba en la oficina de Carlisle mientras él hacía sus rondas pero, una vez que tuvo un poco más de seguridad, comenzó a acompañarlo. En una de esas rondas, le confesó que le gustaba la idea de poder ayudar a las personas. Carlisle le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y, tras asegurarle que tenía mucho tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida, le confesó que le encantaría, en un futuro, enseñarle y trabajar con él.

De a poco, el autoestima de Harry comenzó a subir. Y, sin darse cuenta, llegó el 30 de julio. Harry se fue a dormir sin percatarse qué día era y ninguno de los Cullens hizo nada por revertir esta situación. La mañana siguiente, amaneció y, como era normal, Harry se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar la sala decorada con globos de todos los colores y una pila de regalos.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos. Simplemente no entendía, o no quería creer, que su cumpleaños hubiera llegado sin él percatarse y, mucho menos, que alguien se tomara la molestia de celebrarlo. Esme se adelantó y lo abrazó, susurrándole que todo estaría bien y que él merecía todo esto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño! —lo felicitó Carlisle una vez que se separó de su esposa.

Harry solo sonrió. No se sentía capaz de hablar sin romper a llorar.

—Abre los regalos, te encantarán —le dijo Alice, emocionada, mientras aplaudía feliz.

Carlisle le tendió un sobre y, tras informarle que era de parte de toda la familia, le pidió que lo abriera. Harry lo hizo y no pudo creer lo que leía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Un certificado de adopción? ¿Realmente lo habían adoptado?

—Desde que llegaste a nuestra casa en Canadá te convertiste en parte de nuestra familia. Esto solo lo hace oficial. Eres un Cullen. Puedes conservar tu apellido o usar el nuestro, pero eres uno de nosotros, Harry —le dijo Carlisle mientras lo abrazaba.

Probablemente, si los vampiros pudieran llorar, ahora mismo estarían haciéndolo. El chico enterró su rostro en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Carlisle e intentó calmarse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan querido. Nunca se había sentido parte de una familia, o al menos no desde que tenía memoria; y que una familia quisiera, voluntariamente, que él formara parte de ella se sentía increíble. Harry sintió como una mano comenzaba a trazar círculos en su espalda y se relajó hasta que, finalmente, pudo calmarse y dejar de llorar.

Cuando se separó, vio que el resto de la familia estaba sonriendo y él también lo hizo.

—Ahora es el turno de los otros regalos —dijo Alice mientras se acercaba saltando a la pila y tomaba uno al azar.

Luego de dejarlo en el suelo delante de Harry, comenzó a saltar… parecía mucho más entusiasmada que él mismo, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

—¿Ya sabes que me gustará? —bromeó el pelinegro. Alice solo le guiñó el ojo.

El chico comenzó a quitar el papel de regalo y abrió la caja. Estaba repleta de libros. Tomó uno de ellos: "Historia de la magia moderna". Miró otro: "Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas".

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el chico.

—Estamos seguros de que eres un mago, Harry —le dijo Carlisle con tacto—. La forma en que apareciste de la nada en nuestra casa es como se transportan los magos. ¿Es la única vez que sucedió algo extraño alrededor de ti?

—Una vez hice que el cabello de mi maestra fuera azul. También había aparecido en otro lugar antes —confesó.

—Nos hemos cruzado algunos magos en nuestros viajes —le explicó Edward, hablando por primera vez—. Si bien no estamos al tanto de su mundo, conocemos algunos lugares que podrían interesarte. Pero, por ahora, creemos que esos libros serán un buen comienzo para que comprendas.

—Me encantan. Gracias —respondió Harry, realmente agradecido.

El resto de los regalos también eran increíbles. Uno de los paquetes se encontraba lleno de ropa (probablemente idea de Rosalie y Alice). Otro incluía varios juegos: desde un ajedrez mágico (que no sabía exactamente en qué diferiría del normal) hasta varios juegos de cartas y cubos rubiks. Algo le decía que Jasper se encontraba detrás de él. Luego, descubrió una notebook nueva que no tenía la mejor idea cómo se usaba pero que, probablemente, alguno de sus nuevos hermanos o padres le enseñaría. Edward (estaba seguro que había sido él) le regaló un violín y varios CDs de música moderna. Otro de los paquetes contenía equipo para acampar realmente completo (desde una carpa propia y bolsa de dormir hasta una brújula, cantimplora y cuchillo).

Después de abrir todos los regalos, lo llevaron a la cocina donde lo esperaba una torta gigante… especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él sería el único que comería. Fue el mejor cumpleaños que alguna vez había tenido. Eso le hizo cuestionar cómo habría sido el primer cumpleaños, el único que había pasado con sus padres biológicos. Pero no valía la pena vivir en el pasado, no cuando ahora tenía una familia que realmente parecía preocuparse por él y quererlo.

* * *

En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos, la siguen o dejaron comentarios. ¡Gracias! Saber que al menos una persona lee esta historia me motiva a seguir.

Pero también me gustaría pedirles opinión acerca de la pareja de Harry para esta historia (tengo en cuenta que tiene 9 años, pero para ir planificando un poco el hilo de la historia). Particularmente, me inclino por el slash (Rebe Marauder, al menos sé que a ti te gustará esto) y las parejas que tengo en mente son:

Harry/Cedric

Harry/Charlie Weasley

Harry/Bill Weasley

Harry/Krum

Harry/Snape

También me gusta Harry/Edward, pero siento que estaría cometiendo incesto. Sin embargo, estoy abierta a otras posibilidades. Lo que sí descarto es a Harry con alguno de los hombres lobos de la reserva.


	4. Capítulo 3

Finalmente, el primer día de clases llegó. La emoción que Harry había sentido en un principio se había desvanecido y ahora solo quería terminar con esto. Preferiría quedarse en casa con su familia, leyendo los libros que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños y aprendiendo cada vez más sobre magia. Nunca había tenido un amigo de su edad. Tal vez era por eso que tenía miedo de ir y enfrentarse a otros niños de nueve años. Ya había aprendido que podían ser muy crueles y, si bien ahora tenía una familia que lo apoyaba, no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para recibir el mismo trato que en la escuela a la que asistía con su primo.

Sin embargo, no tenía más opción que ir a clases. Luego de desayunar y agarrar el almuerzo que Esme le había preparado a cada uno, se subió a uno de los autos con Alice, Jasper y Edward y partieron los cuatro juntos al nuevo colegio. Afortunadamente, estaba nublado; si no, tendría que ir él solo.

—Solo son una panda de niños, Harry —le dijo Jasper, en un intento de conseguir que se relajara—. Además, tendremos el almuerzo juntos. Solo tienes que ir a clases con ellos.

Harry asintió. Definitivamente, la idea de almorzar con su familia lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Había decidido que usaría el apellido de los Cullens, al fin y al cabo no recordaba a los Potters y no se sentía parte de ellos. En cambio, la familia de vampiros le había abierto su casa y su corazón desde el primer momento. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Podría enfrentar a una panda de niños si tenía una familia a la cual regresar.

Cuando llegaron, bajó del auto justo cuando Emmett y Rosalie también salían del suyo y se reunieron los seis. Por suerte habían llegado temprano y no había demasiadas personas alrededor, aunque eso no evitó que atrajeran toda la atención. Tras obtener sus horarios en la secretaría, acompañaron a Harry a su primera clase del día y, luego, partieron todos por diferentes caminos.

Harry se sentó en un banco en la primera fila, junto a la ventana. Sacó el libro de historia y comenzó a leer mientras esperaba que el maestro (o la maestra) y sus nuevos compañeros llegaran. Después de su cumpleaños, había estado tan interesado en el mundo de la magia que se había centrado casi completamente en aprender sobre su historia, su teoría y las distintas ramas que existían. De cierta forma, sentía que había dejado de lado su educación regular. Antes de que se diera cuenta, escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. Levantó la mirada y vio que todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados y que el maestro ya estaba parado frente a la clase.

—Buen día. Mi nombre es Julius Frair y seré su maestro de historia. La mayoría ya nos conocemos del año pasado pero, viendo que hay un alumno nuevo, me gustaría que aprovechemos que esta es la primera clase del año para que nos presentemos y empiecen a conocerse —dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía a Harry.

Luego de ese breve discurso el profesor se presentó y contó un poco sobre sí mismo para, a continuación, pedirle a otro de los alumnos que continuara. Empezaron por el extremo opuesto del salón, así que Harry quedó para el final. Cuando llegó su turno, no se sentía muy confiado. Definitivamente, no había nada que odiara más que ser el centro de atención, pero no tenía otra alternativa, ¿no?

—Mi nombre es Harry Cullen. Nos mudamos a Forks hace tres meses, antes vivíamos en Canadá. —Claramente, el chico prefirió omitir el detalle de que él solo vivía con los Cullens desde hacía cinco meses. Lo que no sabían, no los lastimaría.

—¿Tiene acento de Gran Bretaña, señor Cullen? —le preguntó el profesor.

—Sí, señor —respondió Harry, maldiciendo mentalmente—. Nací en Gran Bretaña y viví allí la mayor parte de mi vida. —Ahí está. No estaba tan mal su breve explicación.

El hombre dio por concluida las presentaciones y comenzó con la lección del día. La hora pasó rápidamente. El señor Frair sabía hacer que su materia fuera divertida y a Harry le agradaba eso. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, la clase había terminado y se encontraba buscando el camino hacia biología. Cuando llegó al salón, vio algunas caras que reconoció de la clase de historia. Sin embargo, lejos de saludarlos, Harry se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos libres que había al final de la clase.

La maestra Sinlan no era tan simpática como el de historia y Harry, sinceramente, no entendía mucho sus explicaciones. Pero, afortunadamente, había leído el libro y eso lo ayudaba a realizar las actividades. La mayoría de sus compañeros parecían no tener tanta suerte. Finalmente, la clase terminó y Harry se dirigió, contento, hacia la cafetería, donde se reuniría con sus hermanos.

Ni bien llegó allí, vio que se encontraban los cinco en una mesa, apartados del resto de los estudiantes. La gran mayoría de los alumnos tenían estaban observándolos fijamente, curiosos por los cinco nuevos estudiantes. Sin dudarlo por un segundo, se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban y se sentó junto a Edward.

—¿Y? —le preguntó Emmett—. ¿Cómo fue todo, enano?

Harry solo sonrió mientras sacaba su almuerzo. Se dio cuenta que el resto de los alumnos no dejaban de mirarlos. No solo eran los alumnos nuevos, sino que, además, eran estudiantes de varios años mezclados. Viendo la distribución en el resto del comedor, Harry supuso que, normalmente, los alumnos se sentaban por curso.

—¿Siempre que empiezan en una nueva escuela es así? —les preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer el pollo que Esme había preparado.

—Es peor contigo aquí —se burló Emmett—. Un enano sentado junto a nosotros llama más la atención.

Harry le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

—Saben —comentó, luego de ver que los vampiros estaban todos quietos, sin prestarle atención a su comida—, si jugaran un poco con su comida, probablemente nadie notaría que no están comiendo.

Matemáticas pasó sin ningún suceso digno de mención. Cuando terminó la clase, salió de la escuela. Sus hermanos tenían una hora más de clase así que esperaría en uno de los bancos que había en el jardín hasta que ellos llegaran. Para matar el tiempo, sacó el libro de biología y se puso a hacer la tarea que le había mandado la maestra. Terminó justo cuando sonaba el timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar. En menos de un parpadeo, sus hermanos se encontraban caminando hacia donde él estaba, con una gracia y agilidad que Harry deseaba poseer.

* * *

Las primeras dos semanas de clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente. Harry se había sumergido en una rutina que le gustaba: ir a la escuela, regresar a la casa, leer sobre magia, hacer la tarea, cenar con la familia y pasar algo de tiempo con ellos antes de irse a dormir. Algunas noches miraban alguna película, otras solo se sentaban todos en la sala de estar, cada uno sumergido en sus propias actividades. Era algo agradable que al chico le gustaba. Sin embargo, no se sentía parte de la familia. Por más tiempo que pasaran juntos, Harry sentía que había un gran muro entre todos ellos. Pero prefería no pensar en esas cosas. Era más sencillo disfrutar de lo que tenía, sin pensar en lo que podría llegar a ser.

Lamentablemente, el domingo, Alice había visto que el día siguiente estaría soleado, por lo cual ninguno de los Cullens podría ir a la escuela… excepto Harry. Si bien el chico había querido faltar, alegando que sería extraño que todos sus hermanos se quedaran en casa menos él, Carlisle se había puesto firme y le había dicho que él iría a clases al día siguiente, estuviera de acuerdo o no.

Así que el lunes llegó y Harry se subió al Fluence polarizado del médico. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos habló demasiado y, más pronto de lo que Harry deseaba, se encontraba él solo frente a la entrada de la escuela. Por suerte, todavía era temprano, así que caminó tranquilamente a clases y se sentó en el pupitre que había utilizado desde el primer día.

No se había dado cuenta qué tan dependiente se había vuelto de los Cullens. Recién ahora podía ver que intentaba pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como podía. Era casi como si hubiera una voz en su interior que le decía que, en cualquier momento, los Cullen se darían cuenta que era una carga para ellos y se marcharían. Por eso, quería disfrutar cuanto pudiera a su lado. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a comprender que, por hacer eso, estaba dejando de ser él mismo y estaba perdiendo la autosuficiencia que siempre había poseído.

Tendría que cambiar eso. No quería cambiar su forma de ser y algo que lo enorgullecía por el amor de una familia. Tenía que encontrar el equilibrio antes de terminar ahogando también a los vampiros. Lo que había sucedido hoy era un buen ejemplo de ello: no podía ser que no quisiera ir a la escuela si ellos no estaban. Había sobrevivido seis años en la misma escuela que Dudley y sus matones, esto no podría ser peor.

Para su desgracia, el día no iría tan tranquilo como a él le gustaría. En el horario del almuerzo, se sentó en una mesa él solo y, mientras comía, sacó El señor de los anillos de su mochila y continuó leyéndolo. Sin embargo, apenas había avanzado unas páginas cuando vio una sombra sobre él. Cerró el libro con calma y se dio vuelta, para ver que cinco chicos más grandes que él estaban parados allí, observándolo. Uno de ellos se adelantó y lo observó con desprecio.

—¿Tú y tus hermanos se creen mejores y por eso no hablan con nosotros? Deberían regresar por donde vinieron. Nadie los quiere aquí —le espetó.

—Somos libres de vivir donde queramos —le respondió Harry, indiferente.

Viendo que no lo estaba intimidando, el chico sonrió y lo escupió en la cara, para luego darse vuelta y marcharse con el resto de sus amigos. Harry simplemente se paró y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse. No dejaría que estos niñatos lo afecten. Podían creer y decir lo que quisieran, no obtendrían lo que querían. No se subiría a su juego.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Harry se subió al Fluence que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento.

—¿Cómo estuvieron las clases, Harry? —le preguntó Carlisle ni bien cerró la puerta.

—Bien —mintió el chico.

El vampiro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pudiera oler la mentira, pero no le dijo nada. Luego de que arrancara el auto, el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

—Lamento como me comporté en la mañana —se disculpó.

Carlisle le sonrió.

—Estás atravesando muchos cambios, Harry. Lo entendemos. Pero sería mejor que hablaras con nosotros y nos contaras cuáles son tus miedos o qué te molesta, antes que reaccionar así.

El chico asintió. Entendía a qué se refería y sabía que tenía razón, pero hablar significaba exponerse ante los demás y sentía que ya lo había hecho demasiado. Los Cullens lo habían visto llorar más que nadie, lo habían visto herido, sabían sobre sus pesadillas.

—Nunca me sentí tan vulnerable —le confesó, mirando por la ventanilla.

Carlisle tampoco lo miró a él, dándole el espacio que el chico necesitaba.

—Da miedo, ¿no? —le dijo el vampiro—. Pero estará bien. Es una etapa y pasará. Nada es eterno. El miedo, las dudas, la vulnerabilidad, las inseguridades… todo se irá. En ese momento comprenderás que el miedo por saber que otra persona puede hacerte tanto daño no es válido porque el cariño que te tienen nunca les permitirán dañarte.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el viaje. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry fue directamente a su habitación. Hacía meses que no tenía tiempo para sí mismo y quería hacer algo por sí mismo, para sí. En la casa de sus tíos, siempre lo relajaba cuando tenía que cuidar el jardín… o lo habría hecho si no tuviera la presión de hacer todo perfecto para evitar ser castigado. Con eso en mente, se puso ropa deportiva, bajó las escaleras y salió al patio. Era obvio que alguno de los Cullens se encargaba de cuidarlo, pero había algunos detalles que él podía mejorar… y a eso se dedicó toda la tarde.

—Harry —lo llamó Esme desde la ventana de la cocina—, ya está la cena.

El pelinegro había estado tan entretenido que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Luego de una rápida ducha, se sentó en la mesa junto a toda la familia. Le gustaba que se sentaran con él y lo acompañaran aunque ellos ni comieran.

—¿Quién se encarga del jardín? —les preguntó mientras comía.

—Normalmente nos turnamos Carlisle y yo —le respondió Esme.

—Si no les molesta, podría empezar a hacerlo. Me gusta.

Los dos adultos no tuvieron ningún problema en dejar que Harry se ocupara del jardín. Ninguno amaba el trabajo, lo hacían porque era necesario, y el chico parecía disfrutarlo.

El martes amaneció nublado nuevamente. Ahora entendía por qué los vampiros habían escogido esta ciudad, el sol brillaba por su ausencia la mayor parte del tiempo. Harry fue a la escuela con sus hermanos con una nueva actitud: mucho más relajado y tranquilo.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente. Español era una de las materias más fáciles que tenía y educación física le parecía divertida ahora que no era el único blanco de todos los pelotazos. Sin embargo, en cuanto se sentó en la mesa con sus hermanos para almorzar, pudo percibir la tensión en el ambiente. Normalmente lo recibían con una sonrisa y hoy, lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento por parte de Jasper y una débil sonrisa de parte de Alice.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Harry, viendo que ninguno hablaba.

Edward levantó la vista de su plato de comida y observó fijamente a Harry.

—Tú deberías decirnos eso —le espetó.

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó Harry, todavía sin estar seguro sobre a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué no dejamos esta charla para cuando estemos en casa? —sugirió Jasper, mientras enviaba oleadas de calma a todos sus hermanos.

Decir que el resto del almuerzo fue tenso sería una sutileza. La clase de arte pasó en una nebulosa para Harry. No sabía exactamente cuál era el problema de Edward y no podía evitar preguntarse si el resto de los vampiros también se sentían así con respecto a él. Cuando terminó la clase, fue al estacionamiento donde Jasper y Alice lo estaban esperando.

El chico se subió al auto más preocupado. Siempre se había llevado bien con Edward y no entendía qué había sucedido en solo unas horas para que se produjera tremendo cambio en su comportamiento. Sin darse cuenta, abrazó sus propias rodillas mientras intentaba calmarse.

—No está enfadado contigo, Harry —le dijo Alice en un intento por desvanecer el miedo que sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, bajó lentamente del auto y siguió a los dos vampiros a la sala de estar. Toda la familia ya se encontraba allí, incluidos Esme y Carlisle.

—Ven, Harry —lo llamó el médico—. Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado, con sus hombros tensos y a la expectativa de lo que estuviera por ocurrir.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurrió ayer en la escuela? —le preguntó Esme con tacto y tranquilidad.

—Nada —negó Harry, aún cuando sabía, o estaba seguro de saber, cuál era el problema.

—¿Por qué no confías en nosotros? —le preguntó Edward—. Estás tan mal que ni siquiera hablas con nosotros. Si no hablas con la gente, si no los dejas entrar a tu vida… te quedarás solo.

—Basta, Edward —intervino Carlisle al ver el rostro pálido de Harry.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que hago con mi vida? —le espetó Harry—. No eres nadie para opinar. No sabes nada.

En algún momento, Harry se había parado y estaba temblando. Varios objetos en la habitación estaban flotando peligrosamente, amenazando con estrellarse contra cualquier persona que se acercara demasiado.

—Harry —lo llamó Carlisle—, tienes que calmarte. Respira hondo, siente el aire entrar y salir de tu cuerpo…

Pero el pelinegro estaba mucho más allá de cualquier indicación que el médico pudiera darle. Era como si la mayoría de sus miedos se estuvieran haciendo realidad. Los Cullens se habían dado cuenta que no valía la pena y lo dejarían. Era un anormal, su tío siempre tuvo razón. Era una pérdida de espacio y no podía hacer nada bien. Ni siquiera había podido estar seis meses con los Cullens sin crear ningún problema. Solo llevó seis meses para que Edward se cansara de lidiar con él y con sus problemas.

Nunca nadie lo querría. Si una familia como los Cullens no lo aceptaban, nadie lo haría. No podía perder esta oportunidad… pero, justamente, eso era lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía cómo evitarlo, no sabía cómo dejar que alguien entre en su mundo. No podía hacer esto. Era mucho más fácil lidiar con los Dursleys que sentirse como lo hacía ahora.

De repente, sintió algo frío contra su rostro. El frío lo ayudó a concentrarse en su propio cuerpo y en su respiración. De a poco, los sollozos dejaron de impedirle respirar y sintió cómo el aire entraba con más facilidad en su cuerpo. Con un poco de temor, abrió los ojos y vio que Esme estaba arrodillada frente a él, con las manos sobre sus mejillas, mientras que Carlisle seguía sentado a su lado, ofreciéndole su apoyo. El resto de los Cullens no estaban por ningún lugar a la vista.

Harry vio en el suelo varios adornos rotos. No recordaba cómo había sucedido pero estaba seguro de que su magia había tenido algo que ver. Era el tipo de cosas anormales que sucedían a su alrededor.

—Lo siento —susurró, inseguro y sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca en su vida.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Harry —le aseguró Esme mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba.

—Lamento lo que dijo Edward. No estamos acostumbrados a relacionarnos con niños y nos olvidamos que solo tienes nueve años. Hace tanto que dejamos atrás nuestra niñez que terminamos olvidándonos cómo es ser uno —le dijo Carlisle.

—Pero dijo la verdad —refutó el pelinegro—. Es el único que se atrevió a decirme lo que todos piensan.

—Es complicado —le aseguró Esme—. Nos hace daño sentir que no nos permitas quererte o que no te permitas a ti establecer lazos con nadie. Pasas tiempo con nosotros y te aseguro que todos lo disfrutamos enormemente, pero tu pasado es parte de quien eres y tú estás tan concentrado en negarlo, en distanciarte de él, en evitar pensarlo en todo momento que gastas toda tu energía en ello en lugar de vivir el presente con nosotros. Una vez que lo aceptes, Harry, todo será mucho más sencillo y podrás dejarlo ir.

—Para Edward es particularmente complicado todo esto. No solo tiene que lidiar con sus pensamientos sino que también tiene que soportar los del resto de nosotros. Por si eso fuera poco, Edward siempre se vio a sí mismo como un protector. Deberías hablar con él sobre su vida, pero darse cuenta que no puede protegerte a ti de tu pasado es demasiado para él. Y ver lo que sucedió ayer en la escuela en la mente de otro estudiante y saber que tú no dijiste ni dirías nada lo lastimó.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —confesó el joven.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Edward y los demás sabrán comprenderlo. Es injusto de parte de ellos esperar que te adaptes a ellos y a los tiempos que manejan. Pero aprovecha cuando estás con ellos para conocerlos. Tal vez eso te permita confiar y abrirte a los demás. No evites tener relaciones solo por miedo a ser herido. Solo relájate y no permitas que tus miedos y tu pasado te impidan tener lo que tanto quieres —le aconsejó Carlisle.

—El mayor problema que tienes es que no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo —le dijo la mujer—. No me malinterpretes. Desde el primer día en que ni querías hablar con nosotros hasta hoy, cambiaste un montón. Nos enorgullece ver cómo creces como persona cada día pero es como si hubieras creado una barrera a tu alrededor. Nos permites acercarnos hasta el límite pero no le abres la puerta a nadie.

Harry asintió. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería y sabía que debía cambiarlo. Si no sucedería lo que dijo Edward… se quedaría solo.

—Pero también queremos que consideres una cosa, Harry —continuó Esme—. Queremos que evalúes la posibilidad de ver a un terapeuta. Hablar con otra persona tal vez te ayude. Alguien con quien no tengas miedo que pueda abandonarte o a quien no tengas miedo de decepcionar.

El chico negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —respondió.

—De eso se trata ser una familia, Harry. De no tener que hacer más las cosas solo, por más que puedas. De aprender a pedir ayuda sin miedo. El certificado de adopción no era solo un papel, es un compromiso que hicimos todos nosotros. Un compromiso para quererte incondicionalmente, para apoyarte, escucharte y aconsejarte cada vez que lo necesites. Nadie pensará menos de ti porque necesitas ayuda.

* * *

Gracias, gracias, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Leerlos me motivó mucho a escribir. Ahora, comentarios varios. Creo que con este capítulo terminaré con el drama y empezaré a hacer que la historia avance (no sé hacia dónde, pero lo descubriremos juntos).

Tema pareja. Último capítulo para dejar sus opiniones, cuando publique el capítulo 4 ya estará cerrado el tema. Tomé solo la primera opción de cada uno. Ale74, la opción de Edward/Harry la sigo considerando, nada está descartado todavía. La pareja DracoxHarry, perdón pero no me siento capaz de escribir algo decente. FredxHarryxGeorge no me molestaría, al contrario, he leído algunas historias con ese trío y me gusta; además, seguro que Emmett los amará. Tom será el malo, lo siento, Shino-nee. LittleStarMyu, me animo a escribir hasta un trío (tal vez un cuarteto), no más que eso. Pasa que, por ejemplo, no me imagino a Snape o a Edward compartiendo. ¿Alguna idea en particular?

Hasta ahora, estos son los votos (falta el mío, muajajaja):

Harry/Cedric: 1

Harry/Charlie: 2

Harry/Krum: 1

Harry/Snape: 3


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como en una nebulosa para Harry. De a poco, comenzó a intentar confiar en los Cullen y a compartir su pasado con ellos. Si bien la mayor parte de los detalles todavía prefería conservarlos para sí mismo, abrirse a otras personas se había sentido mucho mejor de lo que creía. Todavía podía recordar la charla que había tenido con Edward al día siguiente de la confrontación.

 _Flashback_

 _El martes había sido un torbellino de emociones para Harry. Afortunadamente, el resto de los Cullen no regresó a la casa hasta la madrugada, mientras él dormía. La mañana siguiente, todos hicieron de cuenta que nada había sucedido lo cual era reconfortante, pero también lo tenía sumido en una falsa sensación de seguridad. Después de ir a la escuela, se armó de valor para hablar con Edward. Parecía que él era quien más afectado había resultado por sus miedos y su actitud._

 _Primero se dedicó a hacer la tarea y a estudiar un poco, probablemente para procrastinar la charla que debían tener. Luego, bajó al piso inferior y se sentó junto al vampiro, quien estaba tocando el piano. Lo escuchó por varios minutos sin interrumpirlo, pero, al ver que no se detendría, puso su mano sobre la de Edward._

 _El vampiro dejó de tocar y lo observó por varios segundos. Sin previo aviso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, con el pelinegro sujetándose con fuerza a su cuello. Cuando llegaron, depositó al niño en el suelo y se apoyó contra uno de los árboles._

— _Lamento lo de ayer —le dijo Edward. Se notaba a leguas que estaba a la defensiva._

— _No es cierto —rebatió Harry mientras se encogía de hombros—. Gracias por decirme lo que pensabas, aunque no me haya gustado la forma. Sé que tienes razón —reconoció a la vez que se sentaba con la espalda contra un árbol—, pero todo esto es tan complicado._

— _Te comportas como un adulto todo el tiempo y olvido que no lo eres. No te trataré como un niño, Harry, ni hoy ni nunca. Creo que sería una falta de respeto. Te guste o no, ya creciste, antes de tiempo pero lo hiciste._

 _Harry asintió._

— _No recuerdo haber sido un niño. Siempre fui solo yo, no tuve en quien confiar. Mis tíos no me dieron esa posibilidad y no recuerdo a mis padres. Si lo que mi tío decía era cierto, tampoco tuve una buena infancia con ellos. ¿Crees que decía la verdad?_

— _No, probablemente no. ¿En cuántas cosas te mintió? No me sorprendería que esta fuera una más —opinó Edward con sinceridad—.¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?_

 _Harry pensó unos minutos._

— _Cuando tenía tres o cuatro. Mi primo estaba enojado, con uno de sus habituales berrinches, y me empujó por las escaleras. Solo caí algunos escalones y me raspé un poco, pero me asusté y empecé a llorar. Mi tío empezó a despotricar que por mi culpa había sangre en la alfombra, que iba a contagiar a todos con mi anormalidad, que debería haber muerto con mis padres en el accidente. Después simplemente me tiró en la alacena y me dejó allí no sé por cuánto tiempo —le contó, perdido en los recuerdos._

— _¿Cuándo estabas castigado te encerraban en la alacena? —preguntó con curiosidad._

— _Esa era mi habitación —confesó Harry—. No estaba tan mal. No era ideal ni espacioso, pero era mi lugar y estaba seguro allí._

— _¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? —cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado._

— _Lo hice. En la escuela, cuando tenía seis, la maestra siempre me preguntaba por qué mi ropa era más grande y por qué nunca llevaba comida. Un día le dije que usaba la ropa vieja de mi primo y que me daban de comer las sobras. —Harry sonrió con tristeza—. Citó a mis tíos a la escuela para tener una reunión. Mi tío me castigó por haber hablado y nunca más lo hice. Aprendí que era mejor no decir nada._

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Edward quería hacerle muchas más preguntas. Quería satisfacer su necesidad de conocerlo, de saber todo sobre él, pero sabía que tampoco podía forzarlo a hablar._

— _¿Y tu vida? —le preguntó Harry—. ¿Cómo era antes de ser un vampiro?_

— _Vivía con mi madre. Mi padre era abogado y viajaba mucho por trabajo; no estaba casi nunca en casa. Quería ser soldado, pero no podía dejar a mi madre sola. Sin embargo, en 1918, llegó la gripe española y mi padre murió. Unos meses más tarde, mi madre y yo también enfermamos. Estábamos en el hospital con mi madre, Carlisle era nuestro médico. En su lecho de muerte, mi madre le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara a como dé lugar. No había otra opción, así que Carlisle me transformó._

 _Harry lo observó mientras hablaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo que las emociones parecían haberse desvanecido._

— _Poco después de que Carlisle me transformara —continuó el vampiro—, apenas unos 9 años más tarde, tuve una época de rebeldía. En ese entonces, Carlisle ya había encontrado y transformado a Esme también. Éramos una familia y los amaba, pero necesitaba alejarme. Entonces me fui. Abandoné la dieta vegetariana y usé mi habilidad para leer la mente para buscar a los peores seres humanos, matarlos y alimentarme de ellos. Cuatro años después, me di cuenta que no podía continuar asesinando personas y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Desde entonces, he permanecido a su lado._

La charla había seguido por un largo rato y ambos se habían permitido conocer al otro. Habían compartido algunos secretos y se habían contado sus miedos. Harry descubrió que Edward, al igual que él, se sentía solo y aislado del resto de la familia. Si bien los amaba y sabía que ellos lo amaban por igual, todos tenían su propia pareja… menos él. Por eso, la llegada de Harry había supuesto un gran cambio en su vida. Tal vez se debía a la diferencia de edad, pero Edward había reconocido que sentía que era su deber proteger a Harry y que le dolía saber que había muchas cosas de las cuales ya no podía hacerlo.

El resto de la familia se había notado complacida con los cambios en el pelinegro. De a poco, Harry se había incorporado en la rutina familiar, ya no como un espectador sino como parte de ella. Dos fines de semana habían ido a acampar todos los vampiros, no solo los hombres. La habían pasado increíble. Era claro que los vampiros disfrutaban enormemente de la naturaleza y a Harry también le gustaba.

Pero la escuela era un asunto completamente diferente. Ahora sus hermanos no lo dejaban solo en ningún momento. Emmett y Edward habían querido enfrentar a los alumnos que habían molestado a su _hermanito_ y había tomado todo el poder de convicción de Carlisle que no lo hicieran. Desde entonces, la brecha entre los Cullen y el resto de la comunidad de Forks era cada vez mayor.

Había momentos en que Harry se sentía enfadado con sus hermanos por su sobreprotección, pero sabía que lo hacían porque lo querían y no para molestarlo. Sin embargo, su descontento crecía cada día porque, el que supuso sería un nuevo comienzo, no estaba resultando tan bien como él deseaba.

Pero el pelinegro había encontrado una solución para ello.

— _Quiero tomar clases de defensa personal —había dicho un día mientras cenaba._

 _Todos los vampiros se lo quedaron mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza._

— _Pero si estás más flaco que un fideo —había espetado Emmett entre risas. Sin embargo, cuando Rosalie le pegó detrás de la cabeza, se quedó callado, aunque la sonrisa socarrona nunca abandonó su rostro._

— _No sabía que te interesaban los deportes —había acotado Edward._

— _No me interesan tanto. No es algo que muera por hacer —había confesado—. Pero quiero tener amigos de mi edad y, con ustedes rodeándome continuamente en la escuela, es imposible._

La discusión había terminando con Esme reprimiendo a los vampiros por no dejar que ningún alumno de la escuela se acercara a Harry y con Carlisle accediendo a llevarlo los sábados a Phoenix a clases de defensa personal.

Tan solo había ido a tres clases, pero Harry las disfrutaba. No solo podía ser un niño cuando estaba en el gimnasio sino que, además, estaba aprendiendo a defenderse. Era algo que siempre había querido hacer, más que nada para poder enfrentarse a Dudley y su pandilla. Aunque ahora ya no tenía que defenderse de ellos (y aunque un clan de vampiros mataría sin dudar a cualquiera que se atreviera a dañarlo), Harry quería sentir que podía cuidarse a sí mismo.

Los sábados que no estaba soleado, solía comer con Carlisle o alguno de sus hermanos en la ciudad, donde también aprovechaban para pasar el día. Pero hoy era completamente diferente. Este fin de semana no tendría entrenamiento debido a las vacaciones de invierno, pero aún así Carlisle lo había llevado a Phoenix para que pudiera comprar regalos de Navidad para el resto de la familia.

Si bien los Cullen normalmente no festejaban este tipo de fiestas, se habían propuesto hacer algunas excepciones por Harry y darle al pelinegro algunos buenos recuerdos para borrar los años de maltrato bajo el cuidado de sus tíos.

—Vamos a ir de paseo, Harry. Hay una comunidad mágica en Phoenix. Es donde compramos tus regalos de cumpleaños —le explicó Carlisle mientras manejaba.

Harry estaba ansioso por descubrir el mundo del cual suponía que provenían sus padres y en el cual esperaba poder encontrar su lugar algún día. Además, también sería interesante conocer a personas que fueran como él.

El viaje transcurrió rápido y, antes de darse cuenta, Carlisle había estacionado el auto y lo había llevado hasta un callejón.

—Para entrar —le explicó el médico mientras lo tomaba de la mano—, hay que atravesar esta pared.

Para demostrarle al pequeño que no le pasaría nada, Carlisle apoyó la mano que tenía libre contra el muro y Harry pudo ver cómo desaparecía mágicamente. Confiado, siguió al vampiro y ambos llegaron al mercado mágico.

Harry estaba extasiado. El lugar era gigante y estaba lleno de… magia, no había otra forma de describirlo. Las vidrieras contenían los artefactos más extraños y fascinantes que alguna vez hubiera visto: desde alas de murciélagos

—Primero tenemos que ir al banco —le comentó el médico mientras lo dirigía hacia un edificio colosal cuya fachada estaba recubierta de mármol blanco y unas grandes e imponentes puertas de bronce—. El mundo mágico no usa el mismo dinero que usamos cotidianamente. Solamente se usan monedas; las hay de oro, de plata y de bronce. Los galeones son las de oro y cada una equivale a 17 sickles o 7,35 dólares. Los sickles son las de plata y corresponden a 29 knuts o 0,46 centavos de dólar. Finalmente, los knuts son las monedas de bronce y 0,02 centavos de dólar.

Cuando se encontraba a punto de atravesar las puertas, el chico notó una inscripción sobre ellas. "Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más. Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro".

Harry estaba tan absorto mirando para todos lados e intentando captar todos los detalles que ni siquiera notó a la persona que se encontraba frente a él. Sorpresivamente, sintió que chocó contra otro cuerpo y la fuerza del impacto lo arrojó directamente contra el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó el pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a él mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

Harry tomó la mano e, inmediatamente, ambos sintieron un extraño cosquilleo extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Cuando miró a su alrededor, vio que se encontraba frente a una gran familia de pelirrojos que lo observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué haces solo por aquí? —le preguntó una mujer regordeta, quien supuso que era la madre.

—Está conmigo —respondió Carlisle. En menos de un segundo se encontraba al lado del pelinegro y había depositado una mano sobre su hombro.

—Un vampiro —murmuró con asombro el chico contra el que Harry había chocado.

—Charlie, no seas descortés —lo regañó su madre.

—Es la verdad —dijo el médico mientras le sonreía al adolescente—. Mi nombre es Carlisle y el es mi hijo, Harry.

—¿Por qué no te adelantas, cariño? —le sugirió la mujer regordeta al que Harry supuso que era su esposo—. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley y él era Arthur —se presentó luego de que su marido se fuera—. Estos son nuestros hijos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald y Ginny.

A medida que decía los nombres, cada uno de los chicos sonreía o inclinaba la cabeza.

—Esos son duendes —le explicó Charlie a Harry cuando vio que observaba a las criaturas con curiosidad—. Tienen el control total de Gringotts desde 1865. ¿Eres muggle?

—¿Qué es muggle? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Ni siquiera sabe qué es muggle —se burló uno de los pelirrojos… Harry ya no sabía cuál era. Sin embargo, su comentario lo hizo recordar a Dudley y su pandilla de amigos. _No es momento de pensar en eso_ , Potter se recordó a sí mismo antes de salir rápidamente de su estupor.

—Ronald, sé amable o mañana pasarás todo el día quitando a los gnomos del jardín —lo amenazó su madre—. Muggles son las personas que no tienen padres magos, cariño.

—¿Quieren venir a hacer las compras con nosotros? —les preguntó Molly en cuanto regresó su esposo.

Las siguientes tres horas, Harry las pasó charlando con Charlie, Bill y los gemelos Weasley mientras compraba regalos para todos sus hermanos y sus padres. Descubrió que los Weasley eran, en realidad, de Gran Bretaña, como él, y que solo se encontraban en Estados Unidos para visitar al hermano de Arthur, Billius, durante las fiestas.

La última parada era la librería. El ojiverde se adentró entre los pasillos con Charlie, buscando libros para regalarles a sus hermanos. Esperaba encontrar al menos uno para cada uno para poder complementar todo lo que ya había comprado.

—Mira, mamá —escuchó Harry que gritaba Ginny, emocionada—. Sacaron un nuevo libro de Harry Potter.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio que Charlie se encontraba a su lado. Carlisle se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, pero el pelinegro notó que también había escuchado el comentario.

—¿Harry Potter? —le preguntó a Charlie.

—Derrotó a Ya-Sabes-Quién cuando solo tenía poco más de un año. Es la única persona que logró sobrevivir a la maldición asesina. Desde ese momento todo el mundo conoce su nombre aunque nadie lo ha visto. Sin embargo, Dumbledore ha declarado varias veces en el Profeta que se encuentra bien y protegido, viviendo con su familia muggle —le contó Charlie.

—¿Ya-Sabes-Quién? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Nadie dice su nombre —le explicó—. Es un mago tenebroso que quería dominar al mundo mágico y eliminar a todos los que, según sus propias palabras, eran sangre sucia. Según él, solo los magos y las brujas sangre limpia debían existir. En 1970, comenzó su reinado del terror. Él, junto a sus mortífagos, empezaron a asesinar a todos los que se oponían a sus ideas. Lo hicieron durante 11 años, hasta que intentó matar a Harry Potter y él lo derrotó.

Con la ayuda de Charlie, Harry consiguió varios libros de historia que, según el pelirrojo, lo pondrían al tanto sobre la última guerra que vivió el mundo mágico. Además, Carlisle compró uno de los libros sobre Harry Potter que había llamado la atención de Ginny.

—Saben —les comentó el doctor a los señores Weasley mientras pagaba todos los libros que había elegido el moreno—, todos los fines de semana con Harry salimos a comer a algún lugar nuevo. Si no les molesta, me gustaría invitarlos a alguna cafetería mágica o algo por el estilo. No es sencillo que Harry haga amigos —les explicó— y parece que se lleva bien con sus hijos. Además, le vendría bien para aprender un poco más sobre la cultura mágica. Hasta ahora, está aprendiendo todo de libros porque nosotros no sabemos casi nada sobre el tema.

Arthur miró un segundo a su esposa y, al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, aceptó la invitación. Luego de comunicárselo a los adolescentes, se dirigieron hacia un café que había al final del callejón.

—¿Harry no es su único hijo? —le preguntó Arthur al vampiro luego de que todos pidieran lo que querían comer.

—No. También somos una familia grande —respondió el médico con una sonrisa—. En total somos 7 vampiros: Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y yo. Esme es mi esposa el resto son nuestros hijos. Emmet y Rosalie son pareja al igual que Alice y Jasper. Harry es el único humano entre nosotros. —Al decir la última oración, miro al pelinegro con cariño y lo vio charlar despreocupadamente con Billy Charlie.

—¿Nunca tuvieron ganas de convertirlo? —preguntó Ron con cierto morbo.

—Ronald —lo regañó su madre. Afortunadamente, Harry no estaba prestando atención aunque, por la mirada de Charlie, él sí había escuchado el comentario.

—Ninguno de nosotros se alimenta de humanos —le respondió Carlisle—. De hecho, yo soy médico. Trabajo en hospitales desde hace más de un siglo y nunca sentí la necesidad de morder a ninguno de mis pacientes. Independientemente de ello —continuó con paciencia—, Harry es parte de nuestra familia. El olor de su sangre no nos afecta. Ninguno de nosotros lo lastimaría. Al contrario, nuestro instinto nos obliga a protegerlo… por más que a él le moleste.

—¿Por qué le molestaría? —preguntó Molly, con curiosidad.

—Mis hijos pueden ser demasiado sobreprotectores. Ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales no tiene amigos…

Del otro lado de la mesa, Charlie y Bill le estaban contando a Harry acerca de Hogwarts.

—Charlie va a quinto y es el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor además de Prefecto. —le contó Bill, provocando que su hermano se sonrojara—. Percy también va a Gryffindor, aunque él está en segundo.

—Bill está en su último año y es el Premio Anual. Ya recibió una oferta para comenzar a trabajar como rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts.

—Suena interesante y peligroso —opinó Harry—. ¿Qué hacen exactamente?

—Básicamente, crean o desmantelan barreras o protecciones. Pero, en la antigüedad, los magos agregaban a las protecciones maldiciones para que atacaran a quienes intentaban desmantelarlas. Ese es el principal problema que tienen.

—¿A qué edad comienzan a ir a Hogwarts? —les preguntó, interesado. Tenía tantas dudas.

—A los once —respondió Charlie—. Cada persona inscripta recibe una carta el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, a través de la cual le informan que tiene una plaza para estudiar en Hogwarts, además de incluir la lista con todo lo necesario.

—¿Es la única escuela para magos? ¿Cómo sabe alguien a dónde irá?

—No hay forma de saberlo con certeza —le contestó Bill mientras lo evaluaba con atención—. Normalmente, si los padres son magos, lo más frecuente es que asista a la misma escuela que ellos. Hay escuelas en todos los países, lo que ocurre es que suelen mantenerse en secreto. ¿Tus padres eran magos? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Pero no sé a qué escuela fueron —les respondió. Probablemente, ellos supieran. Parecía que todos sabían más sobre sus padres que él mismo, pero, por algún extraño motivo, no quería revelarles que él era Harry Potter.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por ello —le dijo Charlie—. Si quieres ir a una escuela en particular, solo redacta una carta solicitando una plaza.

—Hablando de ello —interrumpió Bill—, tienes que conseguir una lechuza. Es la forma en que nos comunicamos los magos. Nosotros tenemos a Errol y podemos enviarte cartas con él, pero es viejo y un viaje a otro continente probablemente sea demasiado para él.

Todos siguieron charlando por más de una hora, hasta que el señor Weasley le informó a su familia que ya era hora de marcharse. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry y Carlisle ya habían terminado todas las compras (Harry había querido incluir algunos regalos para los Weasley) y se encontraban sentados nuevamente en el auto, de regreso a Forks.

—¿Crees que mis tíos sabían lo que ocurrió con mis padres? —le preguntó al médico luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Probablemente —le respondió mientras lo observaba atentamente—. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que tus tíos tienen miedo a la magia y que intentaron sacarla a golpes de ti.

—No funcionó… —susurró el pelinegro unos segundos más tarde.

—No. Es parte de ti —le confirmó.

Durante el resto del viaje, Harry se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Según Charlie, era famoso. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que nadie hubiera comprobado cómo vivía? ¿cómo nadie había notado los huesos quebrados, los moretones? Si ese era el tratamiento que creían que merecía alguien que era famoso, ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo tratarían a un mago sin nombre.

Aunque esos pensamientos eran deprimentes, lo cierto era que ahora sabía la verdad sobre sus padres. No se habían matado borrachos en un accidente de auto. _Fueron asesinados_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza. Cuando ese pensamiento terminó de formarse en su mente, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control por su rostro. Sintió la mano de Carlisle sobre su hombro, pero no podía calmar el caos que se había formado en su cabeza.

De repente, todo lo que siempre había creído se había esfumado. Sus padres lo habían amado. Probablemente hayan intentado protegerlo. Seguro había sobrevivido por algo que ellos hicieron, no era posible que él pudiera detener a Voldemort. Sus padres no habían muerto porque no querían cuidar de él. Sus padres no habían intentado matarlo a él también en un supuesto accidente de auto.

Harry sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo envolvían y enterró su rostro en el pecho de… no sabía quién era. Lo único que sabía era que alguien estaba dispuesto a darle el consuelo que ahora mismo tanto necesitaba. Y Harry lloró, por primera vez, por la muerte de sus padres… de dos personas que ni siquiera sabía cómo lucían.

Estaba seguro que, mientras se descargaba y dejaba salir todas las lágrimas que nunca había llorado, Carlisle había informado a su familia sobre todo lo que había pasado. Pero no le importaba. Ahora solo le importaba todo lo que habría podido tener de no haber sido por Voldemort. Todo el sufrimiento que se habría evitado.

Edward sostuvo a Harry por horas. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba ahora el pequeño era sentir que había alguien a su lado, que no estaba más solo. Por eso, lo sostuvo incluso mientras dormía, dándole el poco apoyo que podía y esperando que fuera suficiente. Jasper había tenido que irse de la casa debido a la sobrecarga emocional que estaba experimentando y Alice lo había acompañado. El resto de los vampiros se encontraba en velo esperando que el pequeño humano al que tanto amaban despertara y volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo durmió, pero despertó al sentir una mano helada sobre su frente.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre —escuchó que le decía Edward.

Sin demasiado entusiasmo, el pelinegro abrió los ojos, levantó la mirada y vio que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su hermano.

—Gracias —le dijo sinceramente. No sabía exactamente qué de todo le estaba agradeciendo, pero estaba seguro de que él lo comprendería.

Después de estirarse, se sentó en la cama. El vampiro imitó sus movimientos y se quedó sentado a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

—Ya estoy bien —le aseguró Harry mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Se siente bien saber que mis padres no se mataron para librarse de mí. Antes solo existía la posibilidad de que los Dursley me estuvieran mintiendo, pero ahora sé con certeza que me querían.

N/A: Mil gracias a todos por los comentarios y lamento enormemente la demora de este capítulo. Me costó horrores escribirlo porque los personajes querían hacer y decir tantas cosas que no sabía cómo unirlo todo. De hecho, yo quería que Harry y Ron fueran amigos, pero ya vieron lo borde que es Ron con Harry así que creo que está descartado.

Aclaraciones: Tal vez lo hayan notado (o tal vez no), pero hay varios datos que modifiqué para que se adaptara a la historia. En este fic, todo el mundo mágico usará las mismas monedas (es decir, no existirán los dragots ni los sprinks en Estados Unidos). Otro cambio es que Billius Weasley está vivo. Ron cuenta en el tercer libro que su tío murió luego de ver el Grim. Claramente, en este fic nunca lo vio así que está vivo... o lo vio y era falso o viajó en el tiempo para evitar morir o todo fue un sueño. No sé. El punto es que está vivo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Esa Navidad fue uno de los mejores días en la vida de Harry. Al igual que con su fiesta de cumpleaños, los Cullen realmente se esmeraron para hacer que fuera una ocasión especial. Los regalos, por más increíble que resultaron, pasaron a un segundo plano porque Harry atesoró, más que nada, cada segundo que pasó con su familia y cada uno de los detalles que ellos tuvieron para hacer que esa fecha fuera memorable.

Con varios libros en sus brazos, una lechuza sobre su hombro, varias bolsas llenas de ropa que Alice cargaba, nuevas pelotas para distintos deportes y varios juegos de mesa, Harry subió a su habitación para acomodar todos sus regalos. Los libros y juegos de mesa terminaron de llenar la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su habitación. Su armario tampoco tenía mucho lugar luego de que Alice acomodara toda la ropa dentro y las pelotas quedaron por el suelo a falta de un lugar mejor donde guardarlas.

Sin embargo, la emoción de las fiestas no fue suficiente para evitar que, la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertara más temprano que de costumbre con una idea en mente: descubrir la verdad sobre sus padres. Por eso, tomó el libro sobre Harry Potter que había comprado con Carlisle y comenzó a leer con avidez, encerrado en su habitación. Las primeras páginas no contenían nada personal, de hecho, se trataban del resumen de una guerra que había comenzado cuando él ni siquiera existía.

Pero, al llegar a la página 37, todo cambió cuando apareció el nombre Potter. La historia comenzaba alrededor de 1896 con Henry Potter, hijo de Hardwin e Iolanthe Potter. Desde 1913 hasta 1921, Henry fue miembro del Wizengamot. Su peso político fue creciendo con el paso del tiempo, particularmente cuando comenzó a hacer públicas sus opiniones, atreviéndose incluso a oponerse al Ministro de Magia en sus políticas anti-muggles. Antes de morir, Iolanthe Potter, de soltera Peverell, le hizo prometer a su hijo que preservaría el apellido Fleamont, el cual provenía de la familia materna de Iolanthe. Por eso, Henry nombró a su único hijo y heredero Fleamont Potter.

Fleamont continuó la tradición familiar de dedicarse a las pociones, las cuales lo llevaron a convertirse en un hombre exitoso. Él se casó con Euphemia y, cuando ya ambos eran mayores, tuvieron a James, su único hijo y heredero, a quien amaron enormemente.

James Charlus Potter nació el 27 de marzo de 1960. Fue un niño mimado y que creció en la mansión Potter. Sus padres se encargaron de que tuviera todo lo que quería y que nunca le faltara nada. En 1971, fue admitido en Hogwarts y sorteado en la casa de Gryffindor. Desde el primer momento allí, sintió una atracción increíble hacia Lily J. Evans, una niña pelirroja con ojos verde (que Harry heredaría) nacida el 30 de enero de 1960. En quinto año, Lily fue nombrada Prefecto mientras que James se convirtió en el Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, en el cual jugaba como cazador. A pesar de no haber sido prefecto, durante los últimos años de su educación, James pareció aplicarse más en sus estudios. Finalmente, en séptimo año, ambos se convirtieron en Premios Anuales.

En 1978, muy poco después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Lily y James se casaron. Poco después de la boda, Fleamont y Euphemia Potter contrajeron viruela de dragón, la cual se vio agravada por la edad de ambos magos y, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, los dos Potter fallecieron. Durante los siguientes dos años, James y Lily se enfrentaron tres veces a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, la historia se ponía cada vez más complicada.

Aparentemente, Lily había decidido mantener su embarazo en secreto y se había recluido a su hogar. Unos meses después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Harry James Potter (a quien nombraron así en memoria de su abuelo paterno, Henry Potter), por algún motivo que no se explicaba en el libro, Voldemort pareció obsesionarse con asesinar a los Potter. Por eso, los dos padres decidieron ocultarse junto a Harry en una casa en el Valle de Godric, la cual pusieron bajo el encantamiento Fidelius. Según el libro, ese encantamiento permitía hacer que una vivienda se volviera invisible, intangible e impenetrable a menos que el guardián secreto decidiera revelar dónde se encontraba. Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de su padre y su padrino, había sido el guardián secreto de su casa. Pero, lo que nadie sabía era que Sirius era uno de los mortífagos más fieles a Lord Voldemort y, un tiempo después de que sus padres se escondieran, decidió revelarle al mago oscuro dónde se ocultaban los Potter.

El 31 de octubre de 1981, la noche de Halloween, Voldemort decidió poner su plan en marcha y deshacerse finalmente de los Potter. Luego de asesinar a James y Lily, Voldemort dirigió la maldición asesina contra Harry, pero esta rebotó e hizo que él mismo se desvaneciera, dejando solo una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del bebé de apenas un año y medio. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, Peter Pettigrew, otro amigo de su padre, acorraló a Sirius Black al día siguiente de que sus padres fueran asesinados. Este encuentro terminó en la muerte de Peter y de 12 muggles que se encontraban en la calle en ese momento. Se comentaba que Black había reventado un caño de gas de la zona, lo cual había provocado una explosión en la calle. Afortunadamente, Sirius había sido capturado y enviado inmediatamente a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

Cuando terminó de leer el libro, tenía muchas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Qué había sucedido con Remus John Lupin, el otro amigo de su papá? ¿Por qué Sirius había traicionado a sus padres? ¿Por qué, si él se había convertido en un héroe para el mundo mágico, lo abandonaron con una familia que no lo quería? ¿Quién era su madrina? ¿Quién había decidido enviarlo con los Dursley? ¿Por qué Voldemort se había obsesionado con asesinar a su familia? ¿Cómo fue que sus padres murieron pero él sobrevivió?

Sin poder aguantar más todos los pensamientos que inundaban su mente, salió corriendo de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras en un santiamén y se arrojó a los brazos de Edward, el primer vampiro al que vio, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, junto a sus hermanos. El vampiro tardó menos de un segundo en rodearlo en sus brazos y comenzar a trazar círculos en su espalda. Ninguno de los vampiros parecía sorprendido por el arrebato del pelinegro, por lo cual el chico supuso que Carlisle ya les había contado sobre los Weasley y el libro acerca de Harry Potter.

Pero el ojiverde no quería pensar en nada de ello ahora. Lo único que quería era quedarse en los brazos de su hermano, rodeado de su familia, donde sabía que nada malo le sucedería. El ojiverde no se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo pasó allí, refugiado en el regazo de Edward, hasta que su estómago decidió protestar debido a la falta de comida.

—Vamos a comer, Harry —escuchó que dijo Esme, para luego pararse y dirigirse a la cocina.

El pelinegro suspiró, respiró hondo y asintió. Luego, se separó del pecho de su hermano, secó su cara y siguió a Esme a la cocina, donde rápidamente la mujer le preparó un sándwich. Mientras comía, el resto de los vampiros entraron y se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Descubriste algo sobre tus padres? —le preguntó Carlisle con tacto y observándolo cuidadosamente.

—Se llamaban Lily y James —le respondió con una sonrisa débil—. Sirius Black los traicionó y los entregó a Voldemort. Al día siguiente lo capturaron y, desde ese entonces, están en Azkaban, una prisión para magos. ¿Puede conseguirse la transcripción del juicio? Quiero saber por qué lo hizo. Es mi padrino.

—Me comunicaré con mis contactos para ver qué encuentran, Harry —le aseguró Jasper.

Alice, Edward y Jasper decidieron llevarlo a la ciudad para distraerlo un poco. Luego de jugar en una plaza, ver una película de acción (que Harry y Alice odiaron, pero Edward y Jasper no pararon de elogiar) y cenar en un bar cercano, los vampiros regresaron felices a la casa, con Harry durmiendo tranquilamente en el asiento trasero del auto junto a Alice.

Esa noche, todos los vampiros se reunieron para ver qué podían hacer para ayudar a Harry con todo lo que estaba atravesando. Lamentablemente, no había demasiado que pudieran hacer más que estar ahí para él, darle el apoyo que necesitaba y obtener toda la información que pudieran sobre Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. También decidieron que, si no obtenían la información que querían, a mediados de enero, Edward y Alice viajarían a Gran Bretaña para ver si allí tenían más suerte.

El día siguiente, Harry despertó por un extraño y molesto golpeteo contra la ventana de su habitación. Extrañado, se sentó en la cama y vio que Carlisle estaba en la puerta, observándolo divertido.

—Creo que uno de los pelirrojos te escribió —le comentó, para luego señalar a la ventana, donde había una lechuza.

Tras recuperarse por la sorpresa, Harry se paró, abrió la ventana y la dejó entrar.

—Tú debes ser Errol —le dijo a la lechuza gris y pequeña que acababa de desplomarse sobre su cama. Mientras tanto, Carlisle fue a buscar agua y un poco de la comida que le habían comprado a Gea, la lechuza que le habían regalado al pelinegro por Navidad.

Entusiasmado, desató la carta y el paquete que tenía en una de las patas y se sentó en la cama, junto a Errol, a leerla.

 _Hola, Harry._

 _Parece que le caíste bien a mi madre y decidió introducirte a una tradición Weasley: el tan temido sweater de Navidad. Dice que lo hizo verde para que combine con tus ojos… lo cual no explica por qué los nuestros siempre son marrones o rojos. Creo que le caes mejor que sus propios hijos. Espero que nunca lea esto, me matará si critico su regalo. No lo enviamos antes porque Errol acaba de regresar de Inglaterra._

 _El otro día hablamos tanto sobre magia y sobre Hogwarts, pero, cuando llegué a casa, me di cuenta que no sé mucho sobre ti. ¿Cómo terminaste en una familia de vampiros? ¿Cómo es una escuela muggle? ¿Qué aprenden?_

 _En una semana regresaremos a Inglaterra. ¿Crees que sería posible que ambas familias volvamos a encontrarnos?_

 _Saludos,_

 _Charlie._

 _PD: Molly, Bill y los gemelos te envían saludos._

Entusiasmado, Harry abrió el paquete. Adentro, tal y como Charlie le había informado, había un sweater de lana verde con una H roja en el centro. Parecía abrigado, pero, lo que más le gusto, es que lo hubiera hecho Molly y que no fuera comprado. Dentro del paquete vio que también había una caja con varias tartas y dulces caseros.

—Carlisle —dijo el pelinegro. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en la habitación, pero, unos segundos más tarde, el doctor atravesó la puerta de la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó mientras tomaba el sweater con una sonrisa—. Creo que te favorecerá el color —comentó.

—Charlie pregunta si podemos volver a vernos esta semana. Ya sabes, su familia y la nuestra —le dijo.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, el adulto asintió.

—Sí. Invítalos aquí si quieres. Diles que podemos pasar a buscarlos a Phoenix el viernes a la mañana. Pueden quedarse todo el día, así Esme aprovecha para cocinar —concedió—. De hecho, ¿qué te parece ir a acampar mañana? Podemos quedarnos dos días y disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza.

Harry aceptó, entusiasmado. Ir al bosque con su familia siempre resultaba en una experiencia increíble. Rápidamente, fue hasta su escritorio y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

 _Hola, Charlie._

 _¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas con tu tío? ¿Tienes primos también? No te preocupes, yo tampoco pude enviarte tu regalo a tiempo. Alice (una de mis hermanas) decidió regalarme una lechuza para que pueda escribirte, pero ayer no estuve en casa en todo el día. En fin, se llama Gea, envío el paquete con ella para que Errol no tenga que cargar peso._

 _Antes de vivir con los Cullen, vivía con mis tíos muggles. Mi tío, particularmente, odiaba todo lo relacionado con la magia, así que nunca tuvimos una buena relación. Cuando tenía ocho años, hice magia accidental: desaparecí de la casa de mis tíos y aparecí en la de los Cullen. Poco después me adoptaron y vivo con ellos desde entonces. Una forma un poco extraña de terminar con un clan de vampiros, ¿no? Pero son increíbles, lo fueron desde el primer momento._

 _En la escuela muggle tenemos materias como historia, biología, español, matemáticas, educación física, inglés, arte y computación. El año que viene tengo que elegir dos optativas, creo que haré francés y latín. Según mis hermanos, latín me ayudará mucho con los encantamientos y ese tipo de cosas… y francés es la opción más sencilla. Todos mis hermanos lo hablan, así que pueden ayudarme si lo necesito._

 _Hablé con Carlisle. Dice que el viernes podemos pasar a buscarlos por Phoenix para traerlos a casa y que pasen todo el día aquí. Estará toda la familia. Seguro será divertido._

 _Harry._

 _PD: El regalo es también para tus hermanos y tus padres._

Con cuidado, ató la carta y un paquete lleno de golosinas que había comprado junto a Carlisle para los Weasley. Esperaba obtener una respuesta rápido. Había algo en Charlie que lo hacía sentirse cómodo y relajado, como si hubiera una conexión entre ellos. Afortunadamente, la espera no se hizo esperar demasiado y, a última hora de la tarde, Gea regresó.

 _Hola, Harry._

 _Gracias por todos los dulces. Los gemelos y Ron ya se comieron la mayoría, pero Bill y yo pudimos esconder algunos antes de que los vieran. Mi tío Bilius no tiene ningún hijo. Igualmente, créeme, conmigo y mis seis hermanos ya causamos suficiente caos en su casa. Creo que está contando los días para que regresemos a Inglaterra. Él valora la tranquilidad y su privacidad, algo que con nosotros no tiene._

 _Me alegro de que ahora estés viviendo con los Cullen. Se nota que le importas a Carlisle y debe ser interesante convivir con otra especie. Mi materia preferida en Hogwarts es Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. De hecho, cuando me gradúe, quiero trabajar como cuidador de dragones. Mamá no está de acuerdo, piensa que es un trabajo muy peligroso. Ella quiere que trabaje en el Ministerio como papá._

 _En cuanto al viernes, papá dice que llegaremos a las nueve a la entrada al mercado de magos, del lado muggle. ¿Cómo iremos a tu casa? ¿Viven cerca?_

 _Charlie._

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano. No le había respondido a Charlie la noche anterior porque quería que Gea descansara un poco. Así que se sentó en el escritorio y escribió una respuesta rápida.

 _Charlie:_

 _Entonces los veré el viernes a la mañana. Iremos en tres autos, Carlisle, algunos de mis hermanos y yo. Es un viaje de media hora, más o menos, hasta casa._

 _Estamos a punto de irnos a acampar y no volveremos a casa hasta el jueves en la noche, así que no podré responder si envías alguna carta._

 _Saludos y buena semana,_

 _Harry._

El pelinegro ató apresurado su contestación a la pata de Gea y agarró la mochila que había preparado el día anterior con toda la ropa que necesitaría para los siguientes dos días. Media hora más tarde, cuando terminó de desayunar, Carlisle tomó a Harry en brazos y todos los vampiros salieron corriendo rumbo al bosque. El camino fue lento y pasó como en una nebulosa para Harry, pero quince minutos más tarde se encontraban rodeados de bosque.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le preguntó a Emmett en cuanto se detuvieron.

—Selva Pasayten, el hogar de ciervos, alces, cabras montesas, leones de montaña, borregos cimarrones y el tan ansiado lobo gris. No es lo mismo que un oso, pero sigue siendo divertido —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras Harry paseaba en la selva con Carlisle y Esme, explorando en busca de un claro donde poder acampar, el resto de los vampiros partieron en distintas direcciones para poder alimentarse. Los tres caminaban con tranquilidad, disfrutando del paisaje y la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

—¿Les dirás a los Weasley que eres Harry Potter? —le preguntó Esme mientras seguían caminando.

—Supongo. No me gustaría seguir mintiéndoles —contestó, indeciso—. ¿Creen que conocían a mis padres?

—Es probable —le dijo Carlisle—. Las comunidades del mundo mágico son más pequeñas y todos los magos suelen conocerse. No pierdes nada con preguntarles si los conocieron.

Un rato más tarde, finalmente llegaron a un lugar que al pelinegro le gustó y, de a poco, el resto de los vampiros comenzaron a llegar. Pasaron el día corriendo por entre los árboles y, en la noche, Edward, Emmett y Jasper lo llevaron a ver a los lobos.

Cuando regresaron al claro donde se había quedado el resto de la familia, Harry vio que ya habían armado la carpa donde dormiría y que había una fogata encendida. Esa noche, el ojiverde se quedó despierto hasta tarde escuchando las historias que contaba el resto de su familia. El otro día pasó demasiado rápido para Harry, entre juegos y caminatas con toda su familia y, antes de darse cuenta, ya habían regresado a la casa y se encontraba en su cama. Al día siguiente, tendría que despertarse temprano.

Carlisle, Jasper y Edward lo acompañarían a Gringotts para preguntar por el testamento de sus padres. Según Jasper, era probable que allí hubieran establecido quién era su madrina, algo que Harry quería saber. Así que partirían temprano para poder hacerlo antes de que los Weasley llegaran.

El viernes, a las siete de la mañana, cada uno de los tres vampiros partió rumbo a Phoenix en su propio auto. Harry había decidido ir en el Volvo de Edward. El viaje se pasó en un parpadeo mientras que los dos escuchaban música clásica.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar el piano? —le preguntó Harry en un momento.

—Ya era vampiro. Tenía mucho tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer. Así que compré un piano y empecé a estudiar. Cuando toqué la primera nota, me di cuenta de que era algo que me relajaba y me hacía olvidarme de todas las voces en mi cabeza. A lo largo de los años, fui a varios conservatorios, en España, Suiza y Alaska —le respondió.

Siguieron charlando sobre música, incluso después de estacionar el auto y encontrarse con los otros dos vampiros. Pero, cuando llegaron a Gringotts, debieron interrumpir la conversación.

—¿Motivo de la visita? —preguntó uno de los duendes en cuanto se acercaron a un mostrador, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

—Me gustaría hablar con el duende a cargo de la cuenta de los Potter —le respondió Carlisle con amabilidad.

—¿Es usted un Potter? —le preguntó.

—No. Pero mi hijo es Harry Potter —le contestó. En ese momento, Harry decidió dar un paso al frente para que el duende lo viera.

—Gripook trabaja en la sucursal de Inglaterra —dijo tras observar a Harry varios minutos—. Esperen por allí —les ordenó mientras señalaba unos asientos en el lobby—, en unos diez minutos debería estar aquí.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a los sillones y se sentaron a esperar. Ninguno comentó nada: Harry estaba demasiado ansioso y los otros podían percibirlo. Unos minutos más tarde, un duende se acercó a ellos.

—Mi nombre es Gripook y soy el administrador de la cuenta de los Potters. Síganme —les dijo, aunque su mirada estaba clavada solamente en Harry.

Cuando llegaron a una oficina, el duende cerró la puerta, caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Tomó un pequeño cuenco y lo colocó frente a Harry junto a una daga.

—Antes de continuar, necesito verificar su identidad. Tiene que dejar traer tres gotas de sangre aquí. El resultado arrojará quiénes son sus padres y cualquier habilidad que pudiera tener.

Después de mirar a Carlisle y verlo asentir ligeramente, Harry tomó la daga, se hizo un pequeño corte en uno de sus dedos y dejó que tres gotas cayeran dentro del cuenco. Lentamente, dejó la daga sobre el escritorio y esperó el resultado. El duende tomó un pergamino y lo observó por unos segundos. Luego, levantó la vista interesado y estudió al mago.

—Nunca había hecho una prueba de habilidades antes, ¿no? —le preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué estaba sucediendo.

—Posee dos habilidades poco comunes: es tanto un hablante de pársel como un metamorfomago —le informó.

—Disculpe, pero ¿qué es eso? —inquirió Harry confundido.

—Pársel es la lengua que hablan las serpientes. Solo los descendientes de Slytherin poseen esta habilidad, aunque no hay registros de que alguno de sus padres lo fueran. Voldemort tenía esta habilidad. Sin embargo, actualmente, usted es el único mago hablante de pársel vivo en todo el mundo —le explicó—. Metamorfomago significa que puede cambiar su apariencia física según sus deseos. Es una habilidad también muy extraña, pero que deberá practicarla para poder dominarla. —Después de unos segundos, al ver que ninguno tenía ninguna pregunta, continuó hablando—: La prueba también confirmó su identidad, así que dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Potter.

—Me gustaría saber si mis papás dejaron un testamento —dijo lentamente, intentando no quebrarse.

—Sí. Lo tengo por aquí —comentó mientras buscaba en una de las carpetas que había sobre el escritorio. Tras varios segundos, sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leer:

 _Nosotros James Charlus Potter y Lily J. Potter, de soltera Evans, en nuestras plenas capacidades mentales establecemos que este es nuestro último testamento y voluntad. Cualquier testamento anterior será nulo._

 _Si Voldemort nos encontró durante la guerra, significa que Peter Pettigrew nos traicionó. Él era nuestro guardián secreto._

 _Bajo ningún concepto, nuestro hijo, Harry James Potter, debe vivir con Petunia Evans o su familia. En caso de que ninguno de sus padrinos (Sirius Black y Alice Longbottom) pudiera hacerse cargo de él, nos gustaría que Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Amelia Bones o Remus Lupin solicitaran su custodia. Si ellos tampoco pudieran, nos gustaría que ellos fueran los encargados de buscar una familia que pueda cuidarlo y amarlo como nosotros lo haríamos._

 _A nuestro hijo, Harry James Potter, le dejamos todas nuestras posesiones._

—Puede solicitar que se realice un recuento de todos sus bienes para obtener las cantidades exactas, pero heredó más de tres propiedades y una gran cantidad de galleones. Al ser el único heredero de los Potter, sería justo decir que podría vivir cómodamente por el resto de su vida sin tener que trabajar —resumió el duende.

—¿Por qué no se ejecutó el testamento? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Se ejecutó. Gringotts es un establecimiento confiable y siempre ejecuta sus contratos—espetó con convicción—. Se realizó una lectura cerrada con Bartemius Crouch, el entonces Ministro de Magia, el primero de noviembre de 1981. Él fue el encargado de que se ejecutara el testamento.

—¿Sabe si Sirius Black recibió un juicio? —le preguntó Harry—. Hasta donde sé, está en prisión por haber traicionado a mis padres, entre otros cargos.

—No, el Ministro ordenó que lo encarcelen inmediatamente, sin juicio —le respondió.

—Si quisiéramos solicitar un juicio para Sirius Black, basándonos en este testamento como evidencia de que no era el guardián secreto, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? —inquirió Edward.

—Amelia Bones es la persona con quien deberían hablar. Es la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de Gran Bretaña. Puedo organizar una reunión con ella aquí mismo para el martes a las 8 de la mañana —se ofreció—. No creo que tenga ningún inconveniente.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres vampiros y el pelinegro salían del banco para dirigirse a la librería: Harry quería comprar algunos libros que lo ayudaran a comprender mejor sus nuevas habilidades. Por suerte, Edward y Carlisle encontraron un libro sobre cada habilidad rápidamente, por lo que pudieron llegar a la entrada al mundo mágico justo a tiempo.

La familia Weasley apareció poco después. Harry saludó emocionado a Charlie, Bill y los gemelos y con un poco menos de entusiasmo al resto de la familia. Ron, Percy y Ginny no terminaban de caerle bien.

—Buenos días —dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa—. Ellos son dos de mis hijos: Edward y Jasper. Viajaremos en autos a nuestra casa, así que necesito que se dividan en grupos para que entremos todos.

Molly decidió que viajaría con Ginny y Ron en el auto de Edward, mientras que Arthur iría con los gemelos con Jasper y Bill, Charlie y Percy irían con Carlisle y Harry. El viaje fue entretenido y mucho más corto de lo que esperaban. Harry, Charlie y Bill aprovecharon el viaje para charlar sobre lo que hicieron en Navidad, con algunas acotaciones de parte de Percy. Cuando todos quisieron darse cuenta, los tres autos estaban estacionados delante de una casa blanca de dos pisos.

Una vez que todos bajaron de los autos, Carlisle los condujo al interior de la casa y los presentó al resto de su familia. Mientras todos se sentaban en los sillones de la sala de estar, Esme fue a buscar algunas de las tartas que había cocinado para que los magos pudieran comer mientras se conocían.

Mientras Harry les explicaba en un poco más de profundidad a Charlie y a Bill en qué consistía la escuela muggle, los adultos hablaban tranquilamente sobre las fiestas y sus familias. Los gemelos estaban bombardeando a Emmet y Alice con preguntas, lo cual causaba que ambos vampiros se rieran con frecuencia ante sus ocurrencias.

—¿Vamos a jugar afuera? —les preguntó Harry después de un rato—. Podemos jugar fútbol.

—¿Fútbol? —preguntó Bill interesado.

—Es un deporte. Dos equipos, una pelota, cada equipo intenta anotar goles —les explicó brevemente.

—¿Pelota? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Estamos dentro —respondió el otro mientras chocaban sus manos.

—Ustedes están en mi equipo —dijo Emmet mientras, con una sonrisa, agarraba a cada uno de los gemelos por un hombro.

—Eso me deja a mí en su equipo —comentó Edward.

Los chicos salieron al jardín y comenzaron a jugar. Tener a un vampiro en cada equipo igualaba un poco las cosas y hacía que el juego fuera mucho más divertido. Después de correr detrás de la pelota por lo que se sintieron como horas, Esme los llamó a todos para comer.

La mesa de la cocina estaba llena de comida. Definitivamente, Esme se había esmerado cocinando. Cada uno de los humanos tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse comida.

—¿Existen las almas gemelas para los magos? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿En el sentido romántico del término? —preguntó Arthur interesado—. ¿Dos personas que sienten una afinidad y un entendimiento natural y puro entre ellas?

Edward asintió.

—Existe entre vampiros y licántropos —comentó Carlisle con curiosidad—. ¿Entre magos también?

—Sí. Podría decirse —dijo el pelirrojo pensativo—. En la antigüedad, era mucho más común que cada mago buscara a su alma gemela y que se enlazaran mediante un ritual. Con el tiempo, se fue olvidando esta práctica.

—En algunas culturas es más común —intervino Bill—. En el mundo occidental, se da mucha importancia a lo espiritual. Ellos creen que, si no encuentras a tu alma gemela en esta vida, te reencarnarás en otro cuerpo tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que la encuentres y estés con ella. De hecho, ellos creen en el hilo rojo del destino.

—¿Hilo rojo del destino? —preguntó Ron escéptico—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Según esta creencia, cada persona tiene atado un hilo rojo en el tobillo o el meñique, dependiendo del país, y debe seguir el hilo hasta encontrar a la persona en el otro extremo. La leyenda es interesante:

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. (1)_

—Eso es estúpido —dijo Ron.

—La boca, Ronald —lo reprendió su madre.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de comprobar si dos personas son almas gemelas? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí —dijo Bill—. Hay un hechizo para ello. Cayó en desuso ya, pero no es muy complicado. También puede realizarse un ritual en Gringotts, los duendes son buenos para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué todas las preguntas? —inquirió Carlisle—. Edward, Jasper, ¿qué sucede?

—Es abrumador —dijo Edward.

—¿Pueden hacer ese hechizo? ¿Ahora? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿ _Soulmate revelare_ , Bill? —le preguntó el señor Weasley a su hijo—. ¿Ese es el hechizo que se usa?

—Sí, papá. Nunca lo hice, pero, en teoría, unirá a las personas en la habitación que son almas gemelas —le contestó.

—¿Quieren que lo haga? —le preguntó a los dos vampiros. Cuando ambos asintieron, sin embargo, preguntó—: ¿Por qué?

—Algunos vampiros tenemos… habilidades especiales —dijo Edward—. Los sentimientos que pueden percibirse ahora son abrumadores.

Arthur Weasley sacó su varita, miró al vampiro unos segundos y luego realizó el hechizo. El resultado fue inmediato: hilos de distintos colores comenzaron a unir a los vampiros. Esme y Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y, sorprendentemente, Harry y Charlie.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Harry. Los Weasley estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

—Nada que ustedes no quieran —le dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a su lado y depositaba una mano sobre su hombro—. Solo son hechos. Charlie y tú tienen una conexión especial, pero eso no significa que están obligados a nada. De hecho, solo tienen 15 y 9 años, nadie espera ninguna clase de relación entre ustedes.

En ese momento, los Weasley parecieron salir de su estupor y todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, menos Charlie que seguía en silencio.

—No puedes tener una relación con un niño. El hechizo debe estar mal —espetó Ron.

—Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo están permitidas, Ronald —le respondió Bill—, y la diferencia de edad no es un problema entre magos.

—Mamá, ¿crees que Harry Potter será mi alma gemela? —preguntó Ginny ilusionada.

—Harry y yo iremos al mismo curso así que seremos mejores amigos —le dijo Ron orgulloso—. Te lo presentaré.

—¿Hay alguna oficina en el Ministerio ante la que deban inscribirse? —inquirió Percy.

—Grandioso —dijo Fred.

—Fabuloso —agregó George.

—Bienvenido a la familia —dijeron juntos mientras le sonreían.

Sin embargo, Harry se había quedado congelado ante los comentarios de Ginny y Ron. Lo único de lo que hablaba la niña era de Harry Potter y ya llegaba al punto de ser espeluznante. Parecía que estaba obsesionado con alguna versión de él mismo que ni siquiera él conocía.

—Harry —lo llamó Edward—, deberías hacerlo.

El pelinegro sabía a qué se refería y estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería que Charlie o sus hermanos (los que le caían bien, al menos) se enfadaran con él por no haberles dicho quién era antes. Sin embargo, no había otra opción. En algún momento debería decirles la verdad y, cuanto más lo pospusiera, peor sería. Tras mirar a Edward por varios segundos, asintió.

—Hay algo que deberían saber —dijo Harry. Automáticamente, todos se quedaron en silencio para escucharlo—. Antes de vivir con los Cullens, viví por varios años con mis tíos muggles porque mis padres habían sido asesinados por Voldemort. —Sin saber cómo continuar, simplemente levantó el cabello que cubría su frente para dejar a la vista la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo había convertido en alguien famoso.

Si no hubiera estado preocupado por la reacción de algunos de los Weasley, se habría reído ante las reacciones que obtuvo. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron inmediatamente y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. Ron, rápidamente, pareció darse cuenta del error que había cometido desde un principio al antagonizar todo lo referente a Harry Cullen. Los gemelos exclamaron a coro un "Asombroso" con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno en su rostro. Bill solo le sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto, era como si ni siquiera le importara su apellido. El resto de los pelirrojos tenía un semblante pensativo.

—Harry, ¿por qué no sigues viviendo con tus tíos? —le preguntó Arthur—. No me malinterpretes, se nota que eres parte de los Cullen y que ellos son tu familia ahora, pero ¿cómo sucedió eso?

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía una buena relación con ellos —fue lo único que respondió. No pensaba darles más explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo, era la segunda vez que los veía.

—Charlie, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Esme, preocupada, al notar que no había dicho nada todavía.

—Sí, solo pensaba —respondió.

Edward comenzó a reírse, aunque intentó disimularlo.

—Si a eso le llamas pensar, no quiero imaginar cuando estás agobiado —comentó divertido.

Los Weasley lo miraron extrañados.

—Creo que algunas explicaciones vendrían bien —dijo Carlisle—. Edward, Jasper y Alice tienen habilidades especiales. Edward puede leer los pensamientos, Jasper puede percibir y manipular las emociones y Alice puede ver el futuro.

—¿No es molesto saber constantemente qué piensan los demás? —le preguntó Charlie.

—Sí. Igualmente, por algún extraño motivo, no puedo percibir los pensamientos de Harry, así que cuando quiero un rato de silencio y tranquilidad, solo debo concentrarme en él… o irme al bosque o a algún lugar donde esté solo —le respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Te molesta que no te haya dicho antes que era Harry Potter? —inquirió el pelinegro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No. Me da igual si eres Harry Potter o Harry Cullen, eso no cambia nada —le aseguró—. Es solo que… no esperaba eso de ser almas gemelas.

Harry se rió sinceramente.

—Nadie lo hacía —le dijo—. Somos amigos, nada más. Sigue con tu vida, disfruta de tus últimos dos años en Hogwarts, sal con alguna jugadora de Quidditch del equipo, haz lo que quieras. Ser almas gemelas no creo que cambie nada. Si tiene que suceder algo entre nosotros, lo hará en el momento indicado… y ahora no lo es.

Charlie le sonrió mucho más relajado y todos siguieron comiendo, con charlas mucho más banales y relajantes. Cuando terminaron, Harry subió con los cuatro pelirrojos a su habitación para poder charlar con ellos un poco más tranquilos y con algo de privacidad.

—Harry —lo llamó uno de los gemelos—, ¿crees que podamos hacerle una broma a Emmet?

Divertido, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

—Los vampiros tienen muy buen oído. Dudo que puedan sorprenderlo ahora.

Bill negó con la cabeza mientras que Charlie los miró divertido.

—Mamá los castigará por un mes si le hacen una broma a cualquiera de los Cullen —les advirtió Bill—. Ya saben cómo es con eso de comportarse cuando vamos de visita a otras casas.

—¿Cómo es Hogwarts? —les preguntó Harry.

—Es un castillo ubicado en alguna parte de Escocia. Es mágico, literalmente. Las escaleras se mueven de lugar, las estatuas caminan por los corredores, los personajes de los retratos van saltando de una pintura a la otra —le dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

—Los terrenos también son increíbles —acotó Charlie—. Hay un bosque donde vive una manada de centauros, hipogrifos, thestrals, unicornios. Hay rumores de que también hay acromántulas y hombres lobos allí. Después está el lago con el Calamar gigante.

—También hay fantasmas en el castillo. El mejor es Peeves —opinó uno de los gemelos—, es un poltergeist que le hace bromas a todos los estudiantes.

—Nosotros nos aliaremos con él para que nos ayude —comentó el otro.

Durante toda la tarde, los Weasley le contaron a Harry todo lo que pudieron del mundo mágico, desde los profesores de Hogwarts hasta el Callejón Diagon, pasando por un resumen muy completo sobre quidditch y el equipo al que cada uno de los pelirrojos apoyaba. Para el finalizar de la tarde, ya habían convencido a Harry de que, sin importar la casa en la que quedara, en segundo año tenía que presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Molly y Arthur hablaban con los vampiros sobre la situación actual en el mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña.

—Probablemente tengan algunos problemas allí —le confesó Arthur—. En Gran Bretaña, hay muchas leyes en contra de los vampiros y los hombres lobos. La mayoría de las personas tienen muchos prejuicios en contra de ambas especies.

—No se ven muchos tampoco. Casi todos dejan el país para ir a lugares donde puedan vivir tranquilos y relacionarse con otros magos como iguales —acotó Molly.

—Hay algunos vampiros y hombres lobos en el Callejón Knockturn. Es una zona comercial que se encuentra dentro del Callejón Diagon, en Londres, pero el problema es que los negocios en esa zona se dedican en especial a las artes oscuras, por lo cual tampoco es recomendable que vayan a esas zonas —continuó Arthur.

—¿Exactamente a qué le tienen miedo? —preguntó Emmet—. ¿A que matemos a todos los magos que nos crucemos para beber su sangre?

—Exactamente —respondió Arthur—. No es muy realista, pero hace tiempo que estos prejuicios están arraigados en nuestra sociedad. El hecho de que tanto los vampiros como los hombres lobos se aliaran con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado durante la guerra no ayudó en nada. Al contrario, ahora el temor es mucho mayor porque se cree que, si Quien-Tu-Sabes o alguno de sus seguidores comenzara una guerra nuevamente, las criaturas volverían a aliarse con él.

—¿Por qué se aliaron? —inquirió Jasper.

—No hay una versión oficial —dijo Molly—, pero probablemente Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado les haya prometido más derechos y leyes que los favorezcan, algo que nuestro gobierno no considera que sea importante.

La tarde pasó entre explicaciones de ambas partes. Los Cullens les cortaron un poco sobre sus vidas, los distintos lugares en los que habían estado y los planes que tenían a futuro. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, se hizo de noche antes de lo que a todos les gustaría y ya era hora de que los Weasley partieran a su casa. Por eso, Emmet subió a buscar al resto de los pelirrojos al piso superior.

—¿Ya terminaron de planear maldades? —les preguntó Emmet mientras entraba a la habitación del pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Dicen sus papás que ya tienen que marcharse —les comentó a los pelirrojos.

Los cinco bajaron las escaleras todavía charlando entre ellos, prometiéndose que se escribirían en cuanto pudieran y que se mantendrían en contacto. Arthur tuvo que hacer varios viajes para poder aparecer a cada uno de sus hijos a la casa de Bilius, pero tras unos minutos no quedaba ningún Weasley en la casa de los vampiros.

—Bueno, fue un día diferente —dijo Carlisle cuando ya todos estaban relajados en la sala de estar.

—No me gustan Ronald ni Ginny —declaró Jasper—. No sentí nada bueno viniendo de ellos.

—No —confirmó Edward—. Ginny quiere casarse contigo, Harry —le confesó—. Parece que creció con historias tuyas y ahora tiene la fantasía de que tú te convertirás en su príncipe azul. Realmente absurdo que a su edad todavía crea esas cosas. Ronald, por otra parte, quiere que todos lo conozcan por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, para después poder sacarle provecho a su fama.

—¿Qué hay de Percy? —preguntó Rosalie—. No me cayó bien.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —comentó Emmet.

—Vive en su propio mundo. No le interesa que sea Harry Potter ni que nosotros seamos vampiros. Él solo quiere convertirse en una persona importante, pero por sus propios méritos. Planea convertirse en Ministro de Magia algún día —les informó.

—Con esa actitud, no llegará a ningún lado —dijo Emmet—. Parecía que tenía un palo en…

—¡Emmet! —exclamó Esme escandalizada—. Esa no es forma de hablar, mucho menos si Harry está en la habitación.

—Lo siento, enano —le dijo Emmet con una sonrisa—. Tápate los oídos así termino la frase.

Los vampiros intentaron esconder sus sonrisas, aunque era evidente que Emmet había logrado relajar el ambiente aún más.

—El resto de los hermanos parecieron simpáticos —dijo Emmet—. Los gemelos son realmente divertidos y Charlie y Bill parecen mucho más realistas y centrados que el resto de los hermanos.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry se quedó dormido en el sofá mientras escuchaba a su familia hablar. Aunque había quedado agotado, había sido un día increíble y no podía esperar a repetirlo.

El fin de semana, Harry pasó casi todo el tiempo con su mente ocupada en los libros, intentando no pensar en lo que sucedería el martes cuando se encontrara con Amelia Bones. Lo que más le interesaba por el momento era la metamorfomagia, así que ese fue el primer libro al cual le dedicó toda su atención.

Lo primero que había en el libro era una explicación sobre los distintos niveles de metamorfomagia. Aparentemente, había tres niveles, dependiendo siempre del tipo de tejido que podía modificar el mago. El 80% de los metamorfomagos pertenecían al primer grupo, el 15% al segundo y solo el 5% pertenecía al tercero.

En el libro se explicaba que el primer nivel era aquel compuesto por las personas capaces de modificar el tejido compuesto por fibras de queratina, como el pelo, las uñas y los ojos. El siguiente nivel se compone de las personas que pueden cambiar los rasgos faciales que no requieren ninguna modificación de la estructura ósea (por ejemplo, la forma de la boca y las orejas, el color y la textura de la piel, etc.). El último nivel involucraba las estructuras óseas simples. Es decir, cambiar la forma de la nariz o la prominencia de los pómulos.

Sin embargo, el autor aclaraba específicamente evitar realizar pruebas en las estructuras óseas más complejas, por ejemplo los huesos de las piernas, los brazos o el tórax debido a que no solo involucraba el crecimiento de esos huesos sino que también entraban en juego las articulaciones, otros tejidos y los órganos del cuerpo. Es decir que, si la persona no tenía un vasto conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano en general y el suyo en particular, era probable que terminara con daño severo.

Una vez que concluyó con toda la teoría, llegó la parte que Harry tanto esperaba: la práctica. El ojiverde siguió las recomendaciones del autor y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a practicar toda la tarde hasta obtener algún cambio. Tendría que recordar pedirle a alguna de sus hermanas un espejo para poder practicar en su habitación. Lo primero con lo que experimentó fue con su cabello, al fin y al cabo ya lo había realizado antes, así que no debería ser tan complicado.

Sin embargo, le llevó más de dos horas conseguir que su cabello creciera tan solo unos centímetros. Pero, una vez que sintió la oleada de magia recorrer su cuerpo, se le hizo mucho más sencillo obtener los cambios que quería. Así es como logró hacer que sus ojos fueran dorados y su cabello castaño como el de la mayoría de sus hermanos. Contento y orgulloso con los cambios que consiguió en tres horas, bajó las escaleras ansioso por sorprender a su familia. Cuando entró a la sala de estar, ni bien lo vieron los vampiros, la mayoría estallaron en carcajadas.

—Ahora sí, eres todo un Cullen —le dijo Emmet mientras se acercaba, lo alzaba en brazos y depositaba sobre su hombro.

—Imita a Alice —le pidió Jasper, divertido. Su esposa, mientras tanto, saltaba de la alegría.

Harry cerró los ojos, se concentró en la imagen que quería y dejó que su magia fluyera hacia su cabello. Cuando escuchó un chillido de alegría supo que lo había conseguido.

Después de regresar su apariencia a la normalidad y de almorzar, pasó toda la tarde jugando con sus hermanos en el bosque. Los siguientes dos días pasaron de la misma forma y así fue como Harry también consiguió poder cambiar la forma de su boca. Sin embargo, todo lo que involucraba estructuras óseas parecía estar más allá de su alcance. Aún así, se prometió que no se daría por vencido y que seguiría intentando por un tiempo más antes de darse por vencido.

El martes, poco después de las siete de la mañana, Esme, Carlisle, Edward y Harry partieron en el auto del médico rumbo a Phoenix. En un rato, tendrían la reunión con Amelia Bones, la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de Gran Bretaña. Esperaban que ella pudiera aclarar un poco la confusión que había con respecto a Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Todo parecía indicar que Sirius Black era inocente de uno de los cargos, al menos.

Cuando llegaron al banco, después de establecer el motivo de la visita, uno de los duendes los dirigió inmediatamente a una de las salas de reuniones que tenían. Gripook entró un rato después seguido por una bruja con mandíbula cuadrada, pelo corto gris y un monóculo. Era relativamente alta y tenía porte de ser una persona seria y responsable.

—Necesitará esto —le dijo a Gripook a Harry mientras le entregaba una carpeta. Cuando el ojiverde la abrió, vio que adentro se encontraba un pergamino con la copia del testamento de sus padres.

Luego de que el duende se marchara y cerrara la puerta, la bruja caminó hasta una de las sillas y se sentó.

—Mi nombre es Amelia Bones, soy la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de Gran Bretaña. Gripook me comentó que solicitaron una reunión conmigo pero no me dio ningún detalle. ¿Podrían decirme quiénes son? —les preguntó con amabilidad y yendo directo al grano.

—Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen —se presentó el médico—. Ella es mi esposa Esme y dos de mis hijos, Edward y Harry. A Harry lo adoptamos hace menos de un año, antes de adoptar nuestro apellido, el suyo era Potter.

Amelia los observó por unos segundos a cada uno, intentando descifrar si hablaban en serio o todo era una broma de mal gusto. Lentamente, puso las dos manos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y clavó su mirada en el pelinegro, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus rasgos. Luego de varios segundos, pareció encontrar lo que buscaba porque asintió lentamente y se relajó un poco.

—Creo que deberían ayudarme un poco —les dijo—. Lo último que se supo de Harry Potter es que vivía en Gran Bretaña con los Dursley, su familia materna. ¿Cómo terminó en Estados Unidos con una familia de vampiros, señor Potter?

—No me llevaba bien con ellos —le respondió el pelinegro.

—Deberías ser un poco más específico que eso, Harry —le recomendó Edward.

Harry lo miró a los ojos antes de asentir y volver a hablar.

—Mi tío odia la magia. Se había propuesto sacar todo lo mágico que había en mí a los golpes —le confesó—. Un día, después de una de sus lecciones, hice magia accidental y aparecí en lo de los Cullen.

—¿En Estados Unidos? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Canadá —la corrigió Esme—. Nos mudamos hace poco aquí.

—Una gran muestra de magia accidental —reconoció la bruja—. ¿Quieres presentar cargos contra tu tío, Harry? —le preguntó.

El joven negó por la cabeza.

—Entonces, no entiendo qué hago aquí.

—Hasta la semana pasada, ni Harry ni nosotros sabíamos cómo habían muerto sus padres —intervino Carlisle—. Cuando lo descubrimos, Harry quiso saber más que lo que decían los libros. A uno de mis hijos se le ocurrió que viniéramos a Gingotts y preguntáramos por el testamento de los Potter. —Cuando dijo eso, le pasó la carpeta para que ella misma pudiera leerlo.

No le llevó más de unos segundos hacerlo, al fin y al cabo era corto, pero había tantos problemas con el testamento que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¿Sabe por qué no se ejecutó? ¿Lo sellaron? —le preguntó a los adultos.

—No —respondió Edward—. Cuando le preguntamos a Gripook eso mismo, nos dijo que se realizó una lectura privada con el Ministro de Magia de ese momento, Bartemius Crouch.

—¿Tus tíos te dijeron quién te entregó a ellos? —le preguntó al pelinegro.

—Nadie —le contestó con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro—. Me dijeron que una mañana me encontraron en una canasta en el rellano de su casa. Había una carta también que decía que mis padres se habían matado. Pero puede que fuera mentira. Me mintieron en muchas cosas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por ello. Investigaré para ver qué puedo descubrir —le aseguró.

—¿Puede hacerse algo por Sirius Black? —le preguntó Harry—. Si él no era el guardián secreto de mis padres, tal vez tampoco asesinó a nadie. No es justo que esté en Azkabán si es inocente.

—Solicitaré las transcripciones del juicio para ver qué sucedió —le informó.

—Bueno, allí hay otro problema —dijo Carlisle—. Gripook nos dijo que, justamente, no hubo ningún juicio, sino que Bartemius Crouch ordenó que lo encarcelaran de forma inmediata, sin realizar un juicio.

—Eso debería poder solucionarlo para mañana. Si no encuentro ninguna prueba de que hubiera un juicio, no es que no les crea, pero debo asegurarme de que la información es correcta, solicitaré que lo liberen de Azkabán inmediatamente y lo transporten a las celdas que tenemos en el Ministerio hasta su juicio. —Después de hacer unas anotaciones en unos pergaminos, levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Harry—. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Entiendo por qué nunca supe nada de Sirius Black, pero ¿qué sucedió con los otros? —preguntó indeciso y casi con temor a conocer la respuesta.

—Alice Longbottom, por más que hubiera querido, no habría podido comunicarse contigo, mucho menos criarte. Poco después de que asesinaran a tus padres, varios mortífagos atacaron a Alice y a su esposo, Frank. Los torturaron hasta lo locura —le reveló con cierto pesar—. Desde ese entonces, ambos son residentes permanentes en el Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. En cuanto a mí, te aseguro que no tenía idea que tus padres me habían nombrado para que me haga cargo de ti. Conocí a tu padre en el trabajo, el era un auror recién salido de la academia. Yo ya llevaba varios años trabajando en el Ministerio. Trabajamos juntos por varios años y nunca mencionaron nada por el estilo. Si lo hubiera sabido, no te habría dejado con los Dursley —le aseguró.

»Minerva McGonagall es, desde 1957, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, profesora de Transformaciones y al mismo tiempo, subdirectora de Hogwarts. Ella fue profesora de James y Lily, pero no sé qué tipo de relación tuvieron una vez que tus padres se graduaron y abandonaron la escuela. Severus Snape actualmente es el Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts desde 1981. Él estudio en el mismo curso que tus padres, aunque en la casa de Slytherin. Remus Lupin, por suparte, también fue compañero de tus padres y uno de los mejores amigos de James, durante Hogwarts e incluso después de la graduación. No sé por qué ninguno se puso en contacto contigo, Harry, solo puedo suponer que, como yo, no tenían ni idea.

Harry asintió. Entendía la explicación. Eso no hacía que doliera menos, pero era el pasado y no había forma de cambiarlo.

—¿Saben las coordenadas de su casa? —les preguntó Amelia—. Me gustaría tenerlos actualizados y por lechuza tardaría demasiado.

—No —negó Carlisle—. Si quiere, podemos llevarla ahora hasta allí. Está solo a media hora y puede desaparecer directamente desde nuestra casa.

Luego de que la mujer aceptara, los cinco partieron al auto y luego camino a la casa. Durante el viaje, Amelia les explicó todo lo que podía llegar a suceder en un juicio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la mujer les aseguró que, a más tardar, el viernes aparecería para contarles cómo evolucionaba todo. Luego, se despidió y desapareció rápidamente, alegando que quería ponerse a trabajar ya mismo para poder solucionar cuando antes la situación de Black.

* * *

(1) Wikipedia.

N/A: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de… 21 páginas. Creo que nunca hice uno tan largo. Me gustaría saber cómo quieren que siga la historia.

¿Sirius viaja a Estados Unidos para estar en contacto con Harry?

¿Qué hacer con Remus?

¿Debería ser Harry un metamorfomago como Tonks (capaz de cambiar completamente) o lo dejo como esta?

La relación entre Harry y Ron ya es insalvable (juro que no lo hice apropósito, los personajes me dicen que escribir), pero creo que la de Ginny podría salvarse… ¿o les gustaría que Ginny haga cosas tontas para "conquistar" a Harry (digan que sí, sería divertido)?


	7. Capítulo 6

El jueves a la mañana, Harry se despertó al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación con insistencia. Tras susurrar un débil "pase" que sabía que cualquiera de los vampiros escucharía, se sentó en la cama y observó a Esme, quien entró lentamente a la habitación y encendió la luz. Inmediatamente, Harry se cubrió los ojos con una mano, provocando que la mujer se riera débilmente.

—Vamos, sé que es temprano, pero Amelia Bones está aquí y quiere hablar contigo —le dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y corría las cortinas.

El ojiverde removió las manos de su rostro y bostezo mientras miraba por la ventana. Recién estaba amaneciendo, lo cual explicaba que todavía estuviera dormido.

—Está bien. En cinco minutos bajo —respondió lentamente luego de sentarse para asegurarse de que no se volvería a dormir.

Después de lavarse la cara varias veces para intentar despertarse, de peinarse lo más decentemente que su cabello se lo permitía y de vestirse, bajó lentamente las escaleras y entró a la sala de estar, donde Amelia Bones estaba sentada junto a sus padres y Edward.

—Buenos días, señora Bones —la saludó respetuosamente.

—Buen día, Harry —le respondió.

El chico caminó hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Edward y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Te daría una taza de café —comentó su hermano divertido—, pero terminarás hiperactivo todo el día y eso no es bueno.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero no le respondió. Era muy temprano para discutir, aunque más tarde se vengaría de su hermano.

—Siento la hora —se disculpó la bruja—, no tuve en cuenta la diferencia horaria. Pero tengo novedades sobre todo lo que hablamos. En primer lugar, pude comprobar todo lo que ustedes me comentaron. Hablé con Griphook, el duende que realizó la lectura del testamento de tus padres ante Bartemius Crouch para poder presentar su testimonio durante el juicio. Afortunadamente, accedió y puedo usar como evidencia la reunión que tuve con él. Actualmente, Crouch trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en el Ministerio de Magia, así que será un poco complicado, pero él es el principal responsable de toda esta situación. Por eso me aseguraré de que sea procesado como cualquier otro mago.

»El problema surge cuando nos trasladamos a Albus Dumbledore. Durante estos días, pude confirmar que fue él quien te dejó en el rellano de la casa de tus tíos. Lamentablemente, no te mintieron en eso. Ahora, por algún extraño motivo, Dumbledore aparece en los registros como tu guardián en el mundo mágico, lo cual está mal. Tus padres no lo nombraron como tal, así que es fácil revocarlo. Probablemente eso sea lo único que podamos hacer contra él, a menos que podamos confirmar y demostrar que él conocía el contenido del testamento.

—¿Qué sucederá una vez que remuevan la custodia? —preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Ese es un punto importante. Ustedes hicieron una adopción en el mundo muggle, pero necesitan hacer también una en el mundo mágico. Traje todos los formularios necesarios para que completen los papeles ahora, necesito incluirlos en el archivo de Harry antes de comenzar con todo esto para evitar que algún otro mago solicite su custodia. No sé si saben sobre los prejuicios que existen en el mundo mágico contra los vampiros, pero eso jugará en su contra. Las adopciones en el mundo mágico pueden ser revocadas hasta un año después si se demuestra que existe un peligro para el menor. Así que, si alguno de ustedes se alimenta de sangre humana una vez durante el próximo año y algún mago se entera, lo más probable es que les revoquen la custodia.

—Hace más de una década que ninguno de nosotros se alimenta de sangre —dijo Carlisle orgulloso.

—Me parece admirable lo que hacen —admitió la bruja—. Igualmente, quiero dejarles en claro que, por más que revoquen la adopción mágica, no sería una situación tan grave. Harry se crió en el mundo muggle y ustedes tienen su custodia como tal. Si, por ejemplo, fuera yo su guardián en el mundo mágico, solo podré influir en las decisiones referentes al mundo mágico: por ejemplo, si hubiera algún problema en Hogwarts, me informarían a mí y no a ustedes. Eso es lo único que cambiará. Nadie les quitará a Harry.

Todos los vampiros y Harry se relajaron al escuchar esto. Si bien ninguno quería ni creía que eso sucedería, era bueno saber que seguirían viviendo juntos sin importar lo que pasara.

—Ahora el tema más importante: Sirius Black. Creo que les alegrará saber que Sirius ya está en las celdas del Ministerio de Magia y que, a pesar de haber estado casi 8 años en Azkaban, conserva su cordura. Sirius Black afirma que él no es culpable de ninguno de los crímenes de los cuales se le acusan. Por eso mismo solicitó que en el juicio se lo interrogue bajo Verisaterum. No sé si lo saben, pero el Verisaterum es una poción que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad. Si está dispuesto a ser interrogado de esa forma, no hay duda, al menos para mí, de que está diciendo la verdad.

»Si puedo llevarme hoy mismo los papeles de adopción de Harry, estableceré la fecha del juicio para el martes. Avisaré a todos los miembros del Wizengamot para que estén advertidos y puedan concurrir y votar. Probablemente no lo sepas, Harry, pero tu familia tiene un asiento en el Wizengamot. Desde que tu padre murió, el asiento está vacío. Sin embargo, sería bueno que pudieras asignar a un representante por proxy, al menos para estos juicios. Sirius tendrá un voto más a favor y Bartemius Crouch uno más en contra. Lamentablemente, está prohibido que vampiros trabajen en el Ministerio o formen parte del Wizengamot, así que tendría que ser algún otro mago que conozcas.

Harry se quedó pensando varios minutos. La realidad es que solo conocía a tres magos que pudieran representarlo: Arthur y Molly Weasley y Amelia Bones. Si bien no estaba seguro, quería hacer lo que él consideraba correcto.

—¿Podría hacerlo usted? —le preguntó con cierto temor a ser rechazado.

Amelia le sonrió con ternura, pero negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, Harry, no me malinterpretes. Pero no tengo permitido votar como miembro del Wizengamot en los casos que presenta mi propio departamento —le explicó—. ¿No conoces a otro mago?

—Sí, conocí a los Weasley —le digo.

—Arthur sería una excelente opción —opinó la mujer—. Es una persona con mente abierta que siempre tendrá en cuenta lo que tú piensas antes de votar.

—Pero no quiero que sea él —confesó Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —intervino Edward—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

—Quiero que sea alguna de las personas que mis padres nombraron en el testamento —dijo en voz baja y mirando sus propios zapatos—. ¿Está mal querer hacer eso por ellos?

—No está mal, enano —le respondió el vampiro—. Al contrario, me parece un gesto muy gentil de tu parte. —Cuando terminó de hablar, depositó su mano en el hombro del ojiverde y lo presionó levemente.

—En ese caso —intervino Amelia—, puedo hablar con Minerva McGonagall. Me parece la mejor opción. Remus Lupin desapareció del mundo mágico la noche en que tus padres murieron. No sé si se fue del país o donde se encuentra. —En realidad, la bruja no quería revelarle que era un licántropo. Creía que eso debía hacerlo el propio mago—. Severus Snape es una persona muy particular y no creo que sea una buena opción, al menos hasta que lo conozcas. El proxy es revocable, así que puedes cambiarlo en cualquier momento.

—Me gustaría asignar a Minerva McGonagall entonces. ¿Cómo lo hago? —le preguntó decidido.

—También tengo los papeles necesarios conmigo. Creo que pasaremos la mañana llenando formularios —bromeó—. Mañana iré a verla a Hogwarts y la pondré al tanto de toda la situación. Lo más probable es que, en un futuro, quiera conocerte, Harry. Eso queda en tus manos. —La mujer abrió el bolso que había dejado en el sillón a su lado, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y se lo pasó a Carlisle—. Esas son las coordenadas de su casa. Si alguna vez necesitan que un mago o bruja venga aquí, pueden darles las coordenadas para que aparezcan.

»Eso me lleva a otra cuestión importante: la seguridad. Una vez que se haga público que Harry está viviendo con ustedes, no me extrañaría que las personas intenten encontrarlos y, probablemente, tengan éxito. Sería conveniente que soliciten a los duendes en Gringotts que pongan protecciones en su hogar. Una de las barreras que pueden poner es anti-apariciones. Deberían hacerlo. Ellos les explicarán como permitir la entrada de determinadas personas. Puede resultar algo costoso, dependiendo de la cantidad de protecciones que decidan poner, pero creo que es algo necesario en este caso.

Los tres vampiros asintieron.

—Hoy mismo iré a Gringotts para solicitar que las pongan cuanto antes —comentó Carlisle.

Amelia sonrió complacida por la decisión.

—La última cuestión que me gustaría que consideres, Harry, son tus familiares muggles. Sé que el martes me dijiste que no querías presentar cargos contra ellos, pero me gustaría que lo reconsideres. Lo que tu tío hizo estuvo terriblemente mal. No tenía ningún derecho a golpearte… ni porque fueras un mago ni por ningún otro motivo, ¿lo entiendes? —le preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Harry asintió lentamente, incapaz de hablar. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y podía sentir algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

—Harry, tu tío tiene que pagar por lo que hizo. Si no hacemos nada, es probable que él crea que todo lo que hizo estuvo bien —le explicó.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —le preguntó Harry. No quería tener que decidir ahora.

—Claro que sí, Harry. Puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras —concedió—. Si ninguno tiene dudas sobre todo lo que hablamos, entonces sería un buen momento para comenzar con todos los papeles.

La siguiente media hora, Carlisle, Esme y Amelia la pasaron llenando papeles y firmándolos. Incluso Harry debió participar, luego de desayunar, en la firma del proxy que autorizaría a Minerva McGonagall para actuar como su apoderada en el Wizengamot.

Poco después, la señora Bones se marchó con todos los papeles necesarios para agregar en el expediente de Harry y asegurarse así de que ningún mago solicitase su custodia legal. A último momento, habían decidido agregar a Amelia Bones como guardiana secundaría, así, en caso de que revocaran la adopción de los Cullen por cualquier motivo, sería ella quien estaría a cargo de Harry, en lugar de algún mago desconocido.

* * *

Amelia Bones se encontraba caminando por Hogsmeade camino a Las Tres Escobas. Hacía poco había hablado por red floo con Minerva McGonagall y le había informado que tenía que hablar con ella personalmente. Habían acordado verse a las siete de la tarde en una habitación privada del bar, donde aprovecharían para cenar mientras hablaban.

Fue la primera en llegar y, sin molestarse en esperar a la subdirectora de Hogwarts, le pidió un salón privado a Madam Rosmerta y le avisó que estaba esperando a la profesora. Una vez allí, colocó varios hechizos para garantizar que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que se hablaría entre esas paredes. Era fundamental que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba aconteciendo hasta el día del juicio.

Unos minutos más tardes, escuchó pasos por las escaleras y, poco después, la puerta del salón se abrió. Por ella, entró una mujer alta, con expresión severa y de alrededor de unos setenta años de edad. Llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda y un sombrero puntiagudo negro inclinado hacia la derecha. Sus ojos marrones se encontraban protegidos por unas gafas cuadradas negras. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se quitó el sombrero y dejó al descubierto el moño apretado que usaba para sujetar su cabello en una coleta alta.

—Buenas noches, Minerva —la saludó la otra bruja—. Me alegra que hayas podido escaparte de Hogwarts. Sé que están ocupados y que no te avisé con mucho tiempo.

—No hay problema, Amelia —le quitó importancia—. Este año no se quedaron muchos alumnos, así que el resto de los profesores pueden hacerse cargo. Debo admitir que el alto grado de secretismo me genera cierta curiosidad.

—Es una situación un poco delicada —concedió—, pero, afortunadamente, todo se está encaminando. Confío que, con tu ayuda, será incluso más sencillo.

Las dos brujas se sentaron frente a la mesa y cada una pidió lo que quería para cenar. Tardaría unos minutos en llegar, los cuales podían aprovechar para seguir conversando.

—Esta semana, un duende de Gringotts me informó que un cliente en la sucursal de Estados Unidos había solicitado una reunión conmigo —comenzó a contarle—. Normalmente, no acepto este tipo de pedidos. Me resultó extraño que no trataran el asunto que fuera con las autoridades de su propio país. Sin embargo, el duende me aseguró que era una cuestión importante y que la persona en cuestión era un ciudadano importante de Gran Bretaña, pero que por cuestiones ajenas a su propio control no podía viajar al Ministerio de Magia de nuestro país.

»Como la reunión era en Gringotts, acepté. Debo admitir que estaba muy intrigada por todo esto. Cuando llegué allí, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme ante tres vampiros y un niño de no más de ocho años. La situación era cada vez más extraña… y todo se complicó aún más cuando se presentaron. El niño era Harry Potter.

—Espera… —la interrumpió Minerva sorprendida y confundida—. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Con vampiros? ¿En Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

—Exacto. Esas fueron exactamente las preguntas que les hice. Necesitaba comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

En ese momento, la comida llegó. Ambas mujeres comenzaron a cortar la comida y comer distraídamente.

—Tienes que tener en cuenta que todo lo que voy a contarte no lo sabe nadie todavía… y tiene que permanecer así por unos días —le dijo con gravedad Amelia.

—Sabes que no diré nada —prometió la mujer—, pero no entiendo por qué me lo estás contando a mí.

—Ya comprenderás —le aseguró—. En fin. Harry admitió que su tío lo golpeaba. Un día, después de una de las palizas, Harry realizó magia accidental y apareció en Canadá, en la casa de los vampiros. Afortunadamente, es una familia de vampiros vegetarianos y Harry parece ser feliz con ellos. Unos meses después, se mudaron a Estados Unidos —resumió.

—Le dije a Albus que esa familia era la peor clase de ser humano que existía, que Harry no debería ir allí. Debería haber insistido más —se lamentó mientras bajaba la vista a su plato.

—Muchos le fallamos a Harry —reconoció Amelia—. Pero, Minerva, eso no es lo peor de la historia.

—¿Qué sucedió, Amelia? ¿Por qué querían hablar contigo? ¿Presentará cargos contra los Dursleys? —le preguntó preocupada.

—No, al menos por ahora. Ni siquiera quiere hablar del tema —le comentó—. ¿Sabías que James y Lily dejaron un testamento? —Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, continuó hablando—: Se realizó una lectura cerrada en Gringotts a pedido de Bartemius Crouch.

—¿Por qué solo una lectura cerrada? ¿Qué decía el testamento? —inquirió la bruja. La comida, hacía tiempo, había quedado olvidada.

—Tengo una copia aquí —le dijo. Luego, se paró, caminó hasta el bolso que había dejado a un costado y tomó un pergamino. Tras caminar de nuevo hasta la mesa, se sentó nuevamente y le tendió el testamento a Minerva.

La mujer lo leyó rápidamente y su expresión se ensombreció. Ahora entendía el nivel de secretismo y toda la gravedad de la cuestión.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora con Harry y con Sirius? —le preguntó.

—Harry fue adoptado en el mundo muggle hace casi seis meses y hoy completaron la adopción en el mundo mágico. Me incluyeron como guardiana secundaria, para estar cubiertos en caso de que alguien dispute la adopción —confesó—. Conocí a los padres y a uno de los hermanos de Harry y se nota que lo aman y que harán todo lo posible por protegerlo. Les recomendé que soliciten a Gringotts varias protecciones en su hogar para evitar futuros problemas cuando esta información se dé a conocer.

—Es un alivio saber que, después de todo lo que tuvo que vivir, al menos ahora tiene una familia —dijo tristemente la mujer.

—Sí —concedió la otra—. En cuanto a Black, ya se encuentra en las celdas del Ministerio de Magia. Hablé con él y niega todos los cargos. Me pidió que organice un juicio y que lo cuestionemos bajo _Verisaterum_. El lunes, enviaré un aviso a todos los miembros del Wizengamot para informarles que habrá una sesión cerrada el martes en la cual se requiere su presencia.

—¿Cómo se llegó a esa situación? —le preguntó—. ¿Se negaron a darle _Verisaterum_ en el juicio anterior?

—No hubo juicio anterior, Minerva —le dijo con gravedad—. Crouch lo envió a Azkaban inmediatamente, sin juicio. No te preocupes —continuó, al ver que Minerva abría la boca para quejarse—, presentaré cargos contra Crouch también. Eso no revertirá todo el daño que causó, pero no hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto, Amelia? —quiso saber la otra bruja.

—El asiento de los Potter en el Wizengamot está vacío desde la muerte de James —le contó—. El caso de Sirius podríamos ganarlo sin ese voto. Si Sirius declara su inocencia bajo _Verisaterum_ , instantáneamente caerán todos los cargos contra él. Pero, contra Crouch, no estoy tan segura. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

»Cuando le dije a Harry que podía asignar a una persona para que lo represente, dijo que quería que fuera alguna de las personas en quienes sus padres confiaron para criarlo a él. Remus Lupin y yo no podemos hacerlo. No sé por qué motivo asignaron a Severus, pero sé los problemas que tuvo con James y Sirius, así que no creí que fuera una buena opción en este caso —reconoció.

—Severus fue el mejor amigo de Lily durante los primeros cinco años en Hogwarts. Tuvieron una pelea importante en quinto curso, pero en sexto se arreglaron. Imagino que Severus fue la elección de ella —le dijo Minerva.

—¿Crees que Severus será capaz de olvidar todos los problemas que tuvo con James? Estoy segura de que a Harry le gustaría hablar con él. No sabe muchas cosas sobre sus padres —reconoció—. De hecho, lo único que sabe es lo que leyó en un libro.

—No lo sé. Conoces el carácter de Severus —dijo con pena la mujer—. Entonces, regresando al tema, ¿necesitas que el martes vaya al Ministerio?

—Sí. Tengo aquí los papeles para que firmes, si es que aceptas. El lunes los aprobaré yo misma y todo estará en orden para el martes. El juicio comenzará a las ocho de la mañana, ¿crees que podrás venir? —le preguntó.

—Sí, no te preocupes. El lunes, envíame por lechuza la citación y ahí mismo se lo comentaré a Albus. Pero, ¿qué le diré después, cuando me pregunte en nombre de quién asistí? —inquirió con duda en su voz.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—. Inmediatamente después del juicio de Sirius, será el de Crouch. No sé si lo sabes, pero Albus es el guardián mágico de Harry. El martes, unos minutos antes del juicio, cuando Albus ya esté en el Ministerio, lo removeré como guardián para que quede solamente bajo custodia de los vampiros. Sinceramente, no sé exactamente quién lo nombró, por qué lo dejó con los Dursley ni por qué nunca lo visitó para ver cómo estaba. Como no tenemos nada contra él, solo lo removeremos para evitar problemas.

—Me parece perfecto, Amelia —concedió Minerva—. Cuenta conmigo.

Después de desvanecer la comida que casi ni tocaron, Amelia le presentó los pergaminos que debía firmar.

—Amelia —la llamó antes de que se fuera—, ¿crees que podría conocer a Harry antes que venga a Hogwarts?

—Sí —afirmó con seguridad—. Te aseguro que Harry es un niño increíble y sus padres aceptarán que vayas a su casa tantas veces como quieras. Igualmente, creo que deberías escribirle una carta antes de aparecer por allí. Está atravesando muchos cambios ahora mismo. Hasta la semana pasada ni siquiera sabía quién era.

—Entre hoy y mañana le escribiré. Pero dejaré que nazca de él conocernos personalmente —concedió.

Luego de unos minutos de charla banal, ambas mujeres se despidieron y partieron cada una con distintos pensamientos en su mente.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall entró a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts y se sentó en el sillón, frente a la chimenea que acababa de encender. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto arrepentimiento por sus propias acciones. Con observar a los Dursleys por solo un día se había dado cuenta que no le sería sencillo a Harry crecer en ese ambiente. Sin embargo, había descartado sus propias creencias y había depositado su fe ciega en Dumbledore. Todo lo que habría podido salir mal lo hizo… y un niño inocente terminó pagando las consecuencias.

Con pesadez, se paró y caminó hacia una cómoda que había en una de las paredes laterales. Tomó una caja del cajón inferior y regresó con ella al sofá. En ella conservaba las fotos de promoción de todos los años desde que se convirtió en directora, y algunas de sus alumnos preferidos. Tras revolver varios minutos, encontró la que correspondía a 1978. Luego encontró las otras dos que estaba buscando: una foto de Lily y James bailando durante la cena de graduación y una del nacimiento de Harry. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, realizó una copia de las tres fotos.

Decidida, guardó nuevamente las fotos, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir la que le resultaría la carta más difícil de toda su existencia.

 _Querido Harry:_

 _No sé exactamente cómo comenzar esta carta ni qué decirte. Aunque sé que mis palabras no cambiarán nada, me gustaría disculparme por tantas cosas. Conocí a tus padres el día que llegaron a Hogwarts. Apenas tenían 11 años y estaban tan ansiosos, excitados y asustados como cada nuevo estudiante. Los ojos de tu madre brillaban constantemente mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Te puedo asegurar que no se perdía ningún detalle. Tu padre, por su parte, ya se había hecho amigo de Sirius Black, y ninguno de los dos cerró el pico por más de un segundo durante toda la ceremonia._

 _Los dos fueron sorteados en Gryffindor: mi casa. Durante los siguientes siete años, muchas veces rogué que tu padre hubiera quedado en otra casa: le encantaba hacer bromas y romper las normas, así que, normalmente, yo pasaba más horas vigilando sus detenciones que dando clases. Pero era un niño increíble y carismático. Sabía que, sin importar cuantas bromas hiciera, una de sus sonrisas solucionaría el problema y, tras una detención, todo quedaría olvidado._

 _Tu madre era todo lo contrario. Era sumamente responsable, nunca tuvo que cumplir una detención y era muy estudiosa. Era particularmente hábil en encantamientos y pociones. La mejor palabra para describir a Lily es "intensa". Lily defendía sus creencias e ideas fervientemente. No tenía miedo en decir lo que pensaba y en hacer lo que fuera necesario para demostrar su punto. Pero no solo era intensa en ese sentido._

 _Cuando Lily y James se graduaron, seguí en contacto con ellos. Lily amó a James con tanta intensidad que era abrumador estar cerca de ellos… y luego depositó todo ese amor en ti. Tus padres te amaron como ninguna otra persona. De hecho, Lily estaba tan orgullosa de ti que no paraba de enseñarnos fotos tuyas y compartir cada uno de los logros que ibas alcanzando._

 _Lamentablemente, parece que, luego de que ellos murieran, todo salió mal. Te fallamos. Te fallé, Harry. Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas. Hay tantas cosas que podría haber hecho de otra forma que ahora mismo no puedo comprender por qué no hice nada. No te voy a negar que me dolía pensar en ellos y que pensar en ti hacía que los recordara, pero no debería haber sido tan egoísta. Por protegerme a mí del dolor de su recuerdo, tú terminaste recibiendo todo el daño que no merecías porque tú eras inocente._

 _Amelia me comentó que no sabías nada de ti hasta hace una semana y que descubriste todo a través de un libro. Por eso me tomé la libertad de buscar algunas fotos que tenía y hacerte tus propias copias. Tal vez ya los hayas visto en el libro, pero imagino que te gustará tenerlas._

 _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro y las enrolló junto con las fotos. En la mañana, a primera hora, iría a la lechucería y la enviaría.

* * *

El martes a las ocho de la mañana, el Ministerio de Magia, más precisamente el Wizengamot era un caos. Amelia Bones acababa de informarles que se realizaría el juicio contra Sirius Black y todos comenzaron a gritar, indignados y asustados. Minerva McGonagall miró a su alrededor con indignación. Albus Dumbledore estaba pensativo en el asiento de Jefe de Magos.

—Silenciooooo —rugió Amelia Bones luego de aplicarse un _Sonorus_ —. El próximo que interrumpa el orden en esta sala será obligado a retirarse.

Hizo una seña a los aurores para que trajeran a Black y, unos minutos más tarde, el acusado se encontraba sentado y encadenado a una silla que estaba en el medio del recinto.

—Al acusado se lo interrogará bajo _Verisaterum_ por los siguientes cargos: cómplice en el asesinato de James Charlus Potter y Lily J. Potter, cómplice en el intento de asesinato de Harry James Potter y por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y doce muggles —declaró—. Adminístrenle tres gotas de _Verisaterum_ —le ordenó a los aurores.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —fue lo primero que le preguntó.

—Sirius Black —respondió con voz monótona y sin ninguna emoción.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—3 de noviembre de 1959.

—Muy bien. ¿Es usted, o fue en algún momento, un mortífago?

—Nunca.

—¿Fue usted el guardián secreto de James y Lily Potter?

—No. Era la elección obvia. Todos sabrían que era yo, así que decidimos cambiar a último momento. Yo sería el señuelo. Los mortífagos y Quien-Tú-Sabes vendrían detrás de mí. Peter Pettigrew fue el guardián secreto —confesó.

—¿Qué sucedió el 1 de noviembre de 1981? —le preguntó luego de callar al resto de la sala con solo una mirada.

—Acababa de enterarme que James y Lily habían muerto. Eso solo significaba que Peter nos había traicionado. Quería matarlo, así que seguí su rastro y terminamos en una calle muggle. No podíamos luchar allí, sin embargo, esto no evitó que Pettigrew me lanzara un _Rictusempra_. Luego, comenzó a gritar, echándome la culpa a mí de la muerte de Lily y James. Finalmente, provocó una explosión y fingió su propia muerte, dejando solo un dedo suyo en el lugar.

—¿Cómo fue posible que Peter escapara? —le preguntó Amelia. Era una de las dudas que todavía le quedaban.

—Es un animago no registrado. Su forma es una rata —dijo con el mismo tono de voz inexpresivo.

Después de algunas preguntas más que parecieron triviales comparadas con la declaración que acababa de hacer, Amelia dio por concluido el interrogatorio y ordenó que se lo llevaran de nuevo a la celda. Dejó que los miembros del Wizengamot debatieran unos minutos entre ellos y, luego, llamó a orden nuevamente.

—Levanten sus varitas los que consideran que el acusado es inocente —ordenó.

Todas las varitas en la sala se elevaron. Al fin tenía una buena noticia para Harry. Los miembros del Wizengamot comenzaron a levantarse para marcharse.

—Todavía no hemos terminado —declaró Amelia—. Hay una persona más a la que juzgaremos hoy.

Con otra seña de su parte, los aurores volvieron a abandonar la sala para buscar al siguiente prisionero. Amelia sabía que el revuelo que causaría sería mucho mayor. Unos minutos más tarde, volvieron con Crouch y tuvieron que obligarlo, a punta de varita, a sentarse donde anteriormente había estado Sirius Black. Otro de los aurores depositó un pensadero sobre una plataforma.

—El lunes, un mago solicitó la lectura del testamento de los Potters. Como todos saben, —continuó explicando Amelia—, cualquier persona nombrada en el testamento o con un lazo sanguíneo con la persona difunta puede hacer este pedido. Afortunadamente, este mago tenía derecho a conocer el contenido y, con este hecho, se descubrieron varias irregularidades. —La bruja no despegó la vista de Crouch en ningún momento y se sintió satisfecha cuando lo vio ponerse pálido.

»Una de las primeras preguntas que surgió fue "¿por qué no se ejecutó en su momento?". Así que fui a Gingotts y pedí hablar con el duende a cargo de la cuenta de los Potters. Creo que todos se sorprenderán con la respuesta.

La mujer se acercó al pensadero, acercó su varita a su cien y la alejó, extrayendo así uno de sus recuerdos. Lo depositó en el pensadero y el recuerdo se proyectó en el aire. Todos pudieron escuchar cómo Griphook le informaba sobre la lectura privada que se había realizado con Crouch.

—Ahora me gustaría leerles a todos el testamento. Espero que comprendan que omitiré los nombres de las partes interesadas —explicó.

Luego, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

—"Nosotros James Charlus Potter y Lily J. Potter, de soltera Evans, en nuestras plenas capacidades mentales establecemos que este es nuestro último testamento y voluntad. Cualquier testamento anterior será nulo.

Si Voldemort nos encontró durante la guerra, significa que Peter Pettigrew nos traicionó. Él era nuestro guardián secreto.

Bajo ningún concepto, nuestro hijo, Harry James Potter, debe vivir con Petunia Evans o su familia. En caso de que ninguno de sus padrinos pudiera hacerse cargo de él, nos gustaría que (a continuación, se nombraban varias personas) solicitaran su custodia. Si ellos tampoco pudieran, nos gustaría que ellos fueran los encargados de buscar una familia que pueda cuidarlo y amarlo como nosotros lo haríamos".

Amelia se quedó en silencio unos minutos para que todos terminaran de procesar lo que acababa de decir.

—Bartemius Crouch —lo llamó la bruja e, inmediatamente, el resto de los magos guardaron silencio—, ¿acepta tomar _Verisaterum_ para ser cuestionado?

—Soy el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No puede tratarme como un criminal —le espetó a Bones.

—Comprendiendo la gravedad de los cargos, me gustaría solicitar permiso al Wizengamot para cuestionarlo bajo _Verisaterum_ —le solicitó al resto de los magos.

Dumbledore conjuró un _Silencius_ que cubría a todos los miembros del Wizengamot y, tras un breve debate, aceptaron el interrogatorio bajo el efecto de la poción.

—Es inadmisible —argumentó Crouch—, no pueden obligarme a tomar una _Verisaterum_ contra mi voluntad.

—En realidad, Bartemius —le dijo Amelia con la voz cargada de veneno—, el Wizengamot puede obligar a una persona a someterse a la poción si considera que es necesario.

Tras una inclinación de cabeza de la mujer, varios aurores se adelantaron y lo obligaron a tomar tres gotas de la poción.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Bartemius Crouch —contestó con la misma voz monótona que hacía un rato había usado Sirius Black.

—¿Quiénes son sus padres?

—Caspar Crouch y Charlis Black.

—¿Por qué motivo el 1 de noviembre de 1981 fue a Gringotts?

—Quería conocer el contenido del testamento de los Potters.

—¿Solicitó la lectura privada por eso? ¿Cuándo decidió que ocultaría el contenido del testamento?

—Esa no era mi intención. Pero si Potter era adoptado por cualquiera de los magos nombrados en el testamento, tendría mucho poder. Sería un peligro para la sociedad. Potter tenía que crecer sin cariño, así que decidí que lo mejor era hacer justamente lo que los padres prohibieron. Le dije a Dumbledore que los Potter establecieron en el testamento que debía ir a vivir con sus familiares muggles y que no querían que conociera el mundo mágico hasta que recibiera la carta de admisión de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué hay acerca de Black? —le preguntó Amelia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no maldecir al mago allí mismo.

—Fue daño colateral. No podía decir la verdad —admitió.

Habiendo tenido suficiente, Amelia solicitó que se llevaran al acusado y sometió la cuestión a votación. Afortunadamente, más de la mitad de los magos lo encontraron culpable y, tras deliberar por más de diez minutos, lo condenaron a 10 años en Azkaban.

Con eso, Amelia dio por concluida la sesión y se acercó al director de Hogwarts antes de que se marchara. Para su suerte, Minerva estaba con él.

—¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos? —les solicitó.

Los tres se dirigieron al ascensor y marcaron el segundo piso. Cuando los tres hubieron entrado, Amelia cerró la puerta y conjuró varias barreras de privacidad para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara la conversación que tendrían. Luego, sirvió tres tazas de té, le pasó una a cada mago y se sentó en su silla, con la taza todavía entre sus manos.

—¿Sucedió algo más, Amelia? —le preguntó el mago con aprensión.

—Sí, Albus. Pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, quiero informarte que te removí como el guardián mágico del señor Potter. —Cuando vio que abría la boca para protestar, levantó una mano para indicarle que hiciera silencio—. No me importa que Crouch te haya dicho que James y Lily deseaban que creyera sin conocer el mundo mágico. El señor Potter fue abusado por sus familiares muggles por siete años debido a que nunca nadie se tomó el tiempo de comprobar cómo estaba. Todos le fallamos y ahora vamos a revertir eso.

»No informé esto en la Corte porque estoy intentando mantener al señor Potter fuera de todos estos problemas y conservar su privacidad. Así que agradecería que aceptes mi decisión sin llevarlo ante el Wizengamot. El señor Potter está viviendo hace varios meses con otra familia en otro país. Son una familia increíble y, afortunadamente, conocen el mundo mágico. Adoptaron al señor Potter tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

—Está bien, Amelia —concedió el mago—. Confío en tu buen juicio. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Minerva en esto ni cómo consiguió un asiento en el Wizengamot.

—Yo era una de las personas que Lily y James nombraron para que se hicieran cargo de Harry, Albus —le confesó—. Como la familia de Harry quiere permanecer anónima y creían que el voto de los Potter podría resultar útil en estos dos juicios, Harry quiso honrar a sus padres y nombrar como su representante a una de las personas en quien sus padres confiaron.

El mago asintió lentamente y tomó un sorbo de té.

—¿Harry está bien ahora? —preguntó con cierto temor de conocer la respuesta.

—Físicamente, sí y estoy segura de que su familia lo ayudará a superar el abuso al que lo sometieron.

—¿Qué tan malo fue? —inquirió.

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Cuando le pregunté a Harry por qué no vivía más con sus tíos muggles, lo único que me dijo fue que no se llevaban bien. Uno de sus hermanos le recomendó que fuera un poco más específico. Ahí admitió que su tío lo golpeaba y que, un día, después de uno de estos episodios, hizo magia accidental. El hecho de que estuviera tan desesperado como para aparecer en otro país me permite suponer que fue malo. Pero intentaré hablar con él la próxima vez que lo vea.

Amelia se paró dando por concluida la conversación. Los dos magos la siguieron y se despidieron en la puerta. Minerva y Albus se encaminaron juntos hacia la salida del Ministerio para aparecer en Hogsmeade y continuar con sus rutinas. Bones, por su parte, se dirigió a la oficina de aurores y entró.

—Shacklebot —llamó al auror—, ve a las celdas y lleva a Black a mi oficina. Quédate con él hasta que regrese.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se marchó rumbo al atrio y, cuando llegó al área de aparición/desaparición asignada a los empleados del Ministerio, desapareció a uno de los callejones cercanos al Caldero Chorreante. Aprovechó las dos cuadras que debía caminar para relajarse un poco. Hasta ahora, había resultado un día agotador y todavía tenía que ir a América para informarle a los Cullen cómo había salido todo.

—Buenos días, señora Bones —la saludó Tom ni bien entró.

—Buen día, Tom —correspondió la bruja—. Necesito dos almuerzos para llevar.

—Serían 14 sickles y 6 knuts —le informó, para luego dirigirse a la parte trasera de la barra.

Menos de diez minutos después, Amelia se encontraba nuevamente en el Ministerio, frente a la puerta de su oficina. Sin siquiera golpear, la abrió para encontrar a los dos magos sentados frente a su escritorio.

—Eso es todo —le dijo a Kingsley.

Cuando el auror atravesó la puerta, la bruja la cerró y volvió a poner todas las protecciones necesarias.

—Tenemos varias cuestiones que hablar, Sirius —le comentó mientras depositaba las dos bandejas con comida en el escritorio y se sentaba ella también—. Como no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que no te moleste hacerlo mientras almorzamos.

A continuación, Amelia procedió a contarle todo lo que había transcurrido durante la última semana, sin omitir ningún detalle. En varias ocasiones, el mago quiso interrumpirla, pero ella le aseguró que respondería todas sus preguntas una vez que finalizara. Para cuando Amelia terminó de relatarle todos los eventos, ambos habían terminado de comer.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver a Harry? ¿Sigo siendo su padrino? —fueron las primeras preguntas de Black.

—Sigues siendo su padrino —le aseguró ella—. No sé cuándo podrás verlo. Ahora te acompañaré a San Mungo para que te ingresen y, cuando tengas el alta, si Harry está dispuesto, te llevaré hasta allí.

—No necesito ir a San Mungo —espetó—. Estoy bien.

—No es negociable, Sirius —le informó—. Quiero un examen de salud completo, físico y mental, y el alta firmada por un medimago. Mientras tanto, puedes escribirle a Harry. De hecho, si quieres escribirle una carta ahora, se la entregaré personalmente en unas horas.

El mago asintió derrotado. Sabía que no cambiaría de opinión por más que discutiera con ella.

—¿Qué hay de Remus? —le preguntó—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no se hizo cargo de él?

—No lo sé. Mi mejor conjetura es que se fue del país luego de que los Potter fueran asesinados. Desde ese entonces, no se lo vio por ningún sitio mágico.

—Probablemente esté viviendo en el mundo muggle —le dijo Sirius—. Siempre prefirió vivir allí y evitar los prejuicios de los magos. Le escribiré —comentó con determinación.

—Muy bien. ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que tengas?

—¿Mi madre sigue viva? —inquirió.

—No. Murió en 1985 de causas naturales —le respondió. Cuando vio que Sirius parecía no tener más preguntas, volvió a hablar—: ¿Quieres escribirle esa carta a Harry o partimos directamente a San Mungo?

Sirius optó por escribir la carta. Le llevó más de media hora aclarar las ideas y decidir qué quería decirle y qué no. Cuando terminó, se la entregó a Amelia y partieron a San Mungo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, en Estados Unidos, una bruja acababa de aparecer en el medio del bosque. Miró a su alrededor extrañada, ese no era el lugar a donde pretendía llegar. Volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado que obtuvo fue el mismo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó una voz, detrás de ella.

La bruja se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encontró frente a un vampiro de gran porte.

—¿Usted es uno de los Cullen? —inquirió.

—Emmet —se presentó, sin dejar de observarla con recelo—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Amelia Bones —le respondió mientras deslizaba su mano dentro del bolsillo para tomar la varita, por las dudas.

—Así que usted es la famosa Amelia Bones. Estamos a media hora de casa, caminando. Puedo llevarla en cinco minutos, si quiere —se ofreció con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

La mujer aceptó a regañadientes y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba en los brazos del vampiro, moviéndose a una velocidad imposible para cualquier humano. De repente, escuchó un débil "¿Está bien?" y abrió los ojos. Frente a ella, se encontraba un preocupado Harry, mientras que un rincón Esme parecía estar riñendo a Emmet. Edward y otros tres vampiros estaban sentados en la sala de estar, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

—Tienen un sentido de humor un poco retorcido —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Amelia negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Veo que Gringotts ya puso todas las protecciones —señaló, cambiando de tema para el beneficio de todos.

—Sí, se encargaron de todo durante el fin de semana —le respondió Carlisle mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

—Hola, soy Alice — dijo uno de los vampiros mientras se acercaba saltando.

—Vamos, amor —la llamó otro vampiro.

—No tienen que marcharse —aclaró la bruja—. Solo vine a comentarles cómo salió todo. Pueden quedarse si quieren.

Alice regresó saltando hacia el sillón y volvió a sentarse. Tomó una de las revistas de moda que había en la mesa y empezó a ojearlas. El resto de los vampiros se presentó y cada uno se puso a hacer algo por la sala. Incluso Edward, quien siempre había estado junto a Harry, se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción.

Amelia, Harry y sus padres se sentaron en los sillones y la bruja interpretó el silencio de ellos como una invitación para empezar a hablar.

—Hoy a la mañana pudimos llevar a cabo el juicio de Sirius y contra Bartemius Crouch. Ambos salieron bien. Todos los cargos contra Sirius fueron eliminados y Crouch fue encontrado culpable, así que pasará diez años en prisión.

Los dos padres asintieron satisfechos.

—Sirius quiere conocerte, Harry —le dijo, mientras lo observaba atentamente—. Por ahora, no es posible. Hace un rato lo acaban de ingresar a San Mungo, donde permanecerá hasta que los médicos consideren que esté apto física y psicológicamente para reincorporarse en la sociedad. Sin embargo, te escribió una carta y le prometí que te la entregaría personalmente. —Luego de entregársela, continuó—: No tienes que leerla si no quieres y tampoco tienes que responderle.

El joven mago se había quedado en silencio y Amelia se dio cuenta que estaba abrumado.

—Harry, necesito pedirte un favor muy grande y tienes que escucharme bien, ¿si? —le dijo la mujer mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al pelinegro para quedar a la misma altura—. Sé que ahora mismo estás agobiado por todo lo que está sucediendo. Por eso quiero que hagas algo por mí. Quiero que agarres un cuaderno y, todos los días, escribas ahí por treinta minutos antes de ir a dormir. Sobre lo que tú quieras. Puedes escribir sobre lo que hiciste con tus hermanos, algún programa de TV que hayas mirado, algo que te moleste, algún sueño que tuviste. Es solo para ti. Si estás enojado, puedes tachar todo lo que hayas escrito, puedes hacer garabatos o puedes arrancar las hojas y romperlas. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

El ojiverde asintió. Definitivamente, era mejor que la sugerencia de sus padres de que fuera al psicólogo.

Tras charlar unos minutos más con sus padres y sus hermanos, Amelia se marchó; no sin antes avisarles que le gustaría regresar a pesar de que toda la cuestión de los juicios ya había concluido.

* * *

Las vacaciones terminaron sin muchos más contratiempos. En Gran Bretaña, más precisamente en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hoy era el día que las clases comenzaban nuevamente. Los alumnos habían regresado el día anterior para poder acomodarse nuevamente en el castillo y estar listos para regresar a la rutina.

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba mirando con cierto interés a los Weasley. Amelia Bones le había contado que Harry los conocía y se sentía intrigada por ello. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente y tan pocas respuestas. Sin embargo, sabía que, ni bien comenzaran las clases, podría restar un poco de importancia a todos esos pensamientos.

Cuando estaba todavía considerando todo lo que debía hacer para ponerse al día con sus obligaciones como profesora, jefe de casa y subdirectora, una lechuza color caramelo se paró frente a ella. Extrañada, desató la carta que tenía su nombre y se quedó observando cómo levantaba vuelo para volver a aterrizar frente a Charlie Weasley. No era necesario abrirla para saber de quién era.

 _Estimada Minerva McGonagall:_

 _Muchas gracias por las fotos de mis padres. En los libros no había ninguna, así que no sabía cómo se veían. Siempre imaginé cómo serían y saberlo con certeza ahora es reconfortante._

 _También quería agradecerle por haberme representado en el Wizengamot. No se sienta obligada a seguir asistiendo, solo me interesaba que se declarase la inocencia de Sirius Black. Aunque, si se votaran leyes que involucraran a otras especies y pudiera asistir, sería genial. Si bien no conozco el mundo mágico en Inglaterra, me han comentado que hay mucha discriminación contra todas las especies que no son humanas y me gustaría contribuir para que ello terminara._

 _No tiene que disculparse por nada, usted no tuvo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió. Además, ahora estoy bien. Tengo una familia que me quiere y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Si tuviera que volver a vivir todo lo que viví para terminar con mi familia, lo haría sin dudarlo._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Harry._

* * *

Del otro lado del comedor, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Charlie sonreía mientras leía la carta del pelinegro. Hacía tan poco que lo conocía que no terminaba de comprender cómo se había convertido en alguien tan especial para él. Solo una carta y sentía su corazón acelerarse, pero era tan extraño. No sentía una atracción romántica hacia él, lo cual, según Bill, era completamente normal.

Ni bien habían regresado a la Madriguera, Bill lo había llevado a su cuarto y le había dado un libro que dijo que lo ayudaría a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no fue todo, Charlie podía recordar palabra por palabra toda la conversación que tuvieron.

— _Bill, el hechizo no se equivoca, ¿no? —le pregunté casi con temor._

— _No, enano. Es tu alma gemela, no hay dudas de eso —le respondió con paciencia. Bill entendía que podía ser algo difícil de procesar para su hermano y, por eso, se había propuesto ayudarlo a que lo asimilara—. El día que choco contra ti en el banco, ¿no sentiste algo?_

— _Un cosquilleo. Fue una sensación extraña y, a la vez, reconfortante —admitió—. Pero, a mí me gustan las mujeres._

— _Charlie, Harry tiene nueve años. Es evidente que no te atraerá sexualmente. Hasta él te lo dijo, Sal con chicas y disfruta de esta etapa. Recién comenzarás a sentir atracción por él cuando entre en la adolescencia. Mientras tanto, querrás protegerlo y buscarás que te respete y que confíe en ti. Es como si fuera Ginny —bromeó para aligerar un poco el ambiente—, serás el hermano protector que no dejará que nadie lo lastime y quien lo abrazará cuando necesite consuelo. El aspecto romántico llegará mucho después._

— _Entonces, ¿seré gay? —dije en un susurro casi inaudible._

— _Gay no, pero parece que eres idiota —me dijo mientras me pegaba en la nuca—. No eres un homosexual reprimido, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Ser almas gemelas no se trata de eso. Tu magia y la de Harry estarán en sintonía. Probablemente no te gusten los hombres… Harry es la excepción._

 _Después de varios minutos de silencio, Bill volvió a hablar, esta vez mucho más tranquilo._

— _Mira, Charlie, entre Harry y tú no tiene que suceder nada. Él mismo te lo dijo. Es una oportunidad increíble la que tienes, pero no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Disfruta de la amistad que tienen ahora y de tu tiempo en Hogwarts. No te preocupes por lo que podría llegar a suceder en un futuro._

* * *

N/A: Fe de erratas: (1) Después de publicar el capítulo anterior, me di cuenta que Bartemius Crouch nunca fue Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, en esta historia lo será porque me da mucha fiaca tener que cambiar el capítulo anterior. (2) Goblins vs duendes: Tengo un problema. Leí los libros de HP en inglés y casi todos los fanfics que leo también están en otro idioma. Sin embargo, ayer empecé a leer uno en español y noté que se hablaba de goblins también. Me gustaría modificarlo en los capítulos anteriores, pero no sé cómo se hace (la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos bien). Cuando descubra cómo hacerlo, lo modificaré.

Estoy atravesando una gran crisis de inspiración. En realidad, estoy muy inspirada para otra historia (escribí más de 70k ya), pero no en esta. Si alguien quiere comentarme cómo le gustaría que continuase, acepto ideas. Tengo algunas cuestiones claras, pero para el capítulo 8, nada para el 7.

A los que quieran reírse un rato, los invito a mis otros dos fics. Son one shots cortos que escribo cuando no estoy inspirada para continuar mis historias. Besos :)


End file.
